KaienxIchigo Oneshots
by Kaikun-Ichichan-4-ever
Summary: This is a KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & Genderbender
1. Info & Ichigo Candy

**Hey everyone ! Welcome in the 100 theme 's of KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**There will be **

**- Yaoi**

**- Yuri **

**- FemKaien **

**- femIchigo **

**It also will be K+ , T and M – Rated ! **

**Ps . Please read also the warnings for in case you don't like the oneshots thank you ! **

**Bye bye !**

* * *

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Ichigo Candy**

**Couples : IchigoxKaien**

**What is it about : Kaien looks with his open mouth, at Ichigo who lays on his bed . While he was sucking softly on a lolly pop, while he also moans on it .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Kaien sighed as the girls walked away, for some time there came a lot girls . To ask Kaien out for a date, but he refused them always . And then he's stuck with their tears, to let him feel guilty . Kaien will never understand woman at all .

Kaien turned around, and began to make his way home . It's not like that Kaien, like to hurt a woman . The first one he fell in love with, and then has broken his heart was a woman . But not all woman or young girls, are the same as Kaien's ex .

_Now I think about it, Ichigo will come to visit today . He must certainly be there, since we live next door . _As Kaien though about the young orange - haired boy, the thought made him blush . Kaien liked Ichigo very much, and like to tease him . But such feelings like that can Kaien, not let infect their friendship .

_Ichigo sees me more like brother than a lover anway, _when Kaien arrives home . His mother walked to the door ." Ah Ichigo-Chan is in your room already, I'll go shopping and pick Kukaku and Ganju up . And do not dare, to do anything stupid ." She said strenly to her son .

Kaien nodded nervously, she apparently did not forgot . The accident last time, but hey who leaves a cat . In somebody 's else mailbox, Kaien still felt the claws from that cat .

Kaien went upstairs, and heard then a soft moan . He looked up surprised, _does it comes from my room ? _He opened his door carefully, and looked inside his room . Kaien 's jaw dropped as he, saw Ichigo sitting on his bed . Ichigo gently licked the lollipop, and moaned a little louder .

" Ichigo ? " Ichigo looked up and saw Kaien ." Kaaaieen ... Ah ! " Ichigo 's hand went down, and pulled his pants and underwear a little down, so that Kaien could see Ichigo 's penis . Kaien watched as Ichigo grabbed it, and began to play with it . The moans became louder, and the room began to smell sweet .

Ichigo 's lips were slightly red, as he sucked harder on the lollipop . And licked it gently, as he played with his penis . " Kaien ! Kaien ah ! " Ichigo let the lollipop stay in his mouth, and pulled his shirt a bit up . And played with his nipples, and moaned louder .

Kaien 's eyes could not get away from the scene, he felt warm and his hands were sweating . He wanted to touch Ichigo badly, _Ichigo makes these sounds . He makes these groans in my room, he is doing this in my room . _Kaen could not take it anymore, and closed the door . And took his clothes off .

Ichigo watched as Kaien sat on the bed, and took the lollipop out his mouth . And licked it himself ." Tastes like strawberries, it taste like a Ichigo ." Kaien said Ichigo blushed, and looked away from him . But Kaien took his head, and pressed his lips against him . And had his hands, on Ichigo 's chest .

He took the nipples firmly, and rubbed them between his thumb and his index finger . Ichigo groaned as Kaien 's tongue pressed against his . Kaien stopped with the kissed, and his hand went down . And took the penis ." You are totally horny Ichigo-Chan ." Kaien said Ichigo blushed ." Are you horny for me ? " Asked Kaien as he, licked Ichigo 's neck . And biting it gently, that gave trembling shock of pleasure .

Ichigo looked at him with half open eyes . " Kaien ... " Kaien grinned as he, and let Ichigo laying completely on his back . And began to lick the lollipop ." Tell me Ichigo, are you horny for me ? " Ichigo looked at him , and nodded yes with a red face .

" I do not hear it ." Kaien said a he licked Ichigo 's balls, Ichigo moaned as he felt the wet tongue ." Yes I'm horny for you, I'm so horny ! " Said Ichigo Kaien laughed, and then pressed the lollipop . In Ichigo 's opened Ichigo held his breath .

Ichigo had expected the pain, Kaien pushed more of it inside . So that just the stick is visible, he turned the lollipop a bit around . And pulled a little out, and put it back in . Kaien took Ichigo 's penis, for to let him feel more pleasure .

" How does it feel Ichigo ? How does it feel ?" Ichigo did not replied, he was totally lost . From the pleasure Kaien gave, Kaien took the lollipop out . And pushed his penis in ." Kaien ! Ah Kaien oh god aaaah !" Kaien did not stopped .

As he went faster and harder, always made sure to hit Ichigo 's G-spot . " Oh Ichigo ! You feel so good ! " He moaned and went even faster, Ichigo grabbed his penis . And go on the same pace, as Kaien came inside of him ." Kaien ! Ah I have ... I ha ... Aaaah ! " And came in his hand, and little bit came on Kaien 's chest . And on Ichigo 's chest .

Kaien went 5 times in and out, and came hard inside Ichigo . Then both boys lay exhausted on the bed, Kaien looked at Ichigo ." And why did you do this ? " Ichigo smiled shyly, and gave Kaien a kiss ." I was nervous what I was doing, but I did not know how to tell you . That I liked you, so I asked for advice . And follow it . "

" And from who came that advice ." Kaien had a good feeling who ." Yoruichi and Urahara ." Kaien make a note to keep, Ichigo far away from . Urahara and Yoruichi 's pervert ideas, even though it was quite worth it . Kaien gave Ichigo a kiss back ." Then I'm glad you followed it, but next time . " Kaien went on Ichigo ." You only came to me, to talk about naughtly things . And naughty stuff is also welcome ." And began on round two .

* * *

**Here is Oneshot 1 ! I think this one, is a little odd . I mean Ichigo is doing something ... Naughty while Kaien 's mother is there ! I give in that is a mistake, but I can't not remove it . Since 1 the mother did not notice nothing . 2 plus I loved the smut and 3 I'm lazy :P **

**Sorry for the grammer and whatever, please enjoy the rest of the Oneshots ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. I Wanna Kiss You

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : I Wanna Kiss You **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**What is it about : " Kaien if you really love me, please say it now or I'll leave ! " Kaien took her head in his hands, and looked deep into her eyes ." I wanna kiss you ." **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst & Drama (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ichigo sighed as class was over, and grabbed her stuff . " Ichigo-Chan ! "Orihime walked over to her ." Ichigo-Chan can you walk with me back home ? We have not seen each other, for so long now ." Orihime said .

" Oh sorry Orihime, I have no time now ." Ichigo said ." Then next time ? It's really quiet without you ." Orihime said with a smile ." Ah sorry sorry ..." Ichigo was then quiet, when she saw Kaien Shiba leave ." Ah what's wrong Ichigo-Chan ?" Orihime asked as she looked, where Ichigo was looking .

" Oh why are looking at Kaien-Kun ? Haha Ichigo-chan your face is red ." Said Orihime Ichigo blushed more, Orihime knows that Ichigo has feelings for Kaien . And like to tease Ichigo, so her face goes red ." You look just like a strawberry ." Said Orihime . " Orihime ... Shut up ... " Orihime stuck her tongue out ." Don't wanna ."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Orihime walked quickly away ." See you tomorrow ! " She said and when, she was out of sight . Ichigo sighed annoying . _Oh god I'm nervous ! _Ichigo thought _about what does he wanted to talk to me ? _Ichigo blushed when she walked, to the stairs that will go to the roof top . Her heart beat faster and faster .

When she was nearly there, her legs did not want to move . But she kept walking, and opened the door . When she opened the door, she saw him standing there . His back turned to her, and looked into the distance ." Kaien ? "Kaien turned around, and smiled at Ichigo ." Ah Ichigo you are here . " Kaien said and walked to her .

" About what do you want to talk ? " Asked Ichigo she was so nervous, she tried not to blush . But Kaien noticed it ." Your face is red, are you okay ?" Kaien asked ." Yes ! " She looked away ." Ichigo ... Are you in love with me ?" Asked Kaien .

Ichigo felt her heart stop, what should she do ? What would she say ? Will Kaien hate her, if she'll say yes . Or will he be disappointed, if she says no ? Ichigo looked at Kaien, Kaien 's black hair moved, with the wind . And his blue eyes, that let Ichigo think about the ocean . Are watching her the whole time .

Only to her

Why now her

Those eyes keep looking

Ichigo can not escape them .

" I huh ... Huh why ... D-do you ask ? " Kaien sighed and looked away, but his eyes looked back . To Ichigo 's brown eyes ." It's just that ... You keep looking at me, wherever I am I feel your eyes on me . And when I look you look away, and you're red all over your face . Like you have fever, I mean ... "

" I do love you ." Ichigo said when she interrupted Kaien ." I love you very much, I do not know what it was . Since I never been in love, and I did love you . Even if you had Miyako-San, it hurt but my heart ... " She placed her hand, on her chest where her heart is .

" It keeps beating for you ." It was then quiet between them, none of them said anything . Ichigo smiled gently as tears, were slipping out of her eyes . " Sorry ... Sorry I know you do not love me, Sorry I will not do it again . I'll leave you alone, and I will not look at you anymore ." She said and turned around, and walked away but Kaien grabbed her . And pushed her against the wall next to the door .

" No we are not done talking ! " Said Kaien Ichigo tried to get Kaien off of her, but it did not work . As Kaien hold her closer to him ." Let me go ! Let me go ! I said sorry !" Ichigo shouted as she cried more .

" Ichigo you did not let me finish talking ." Kaien said Ichigo was quiet ." You know how I felt, when you look at me ? I felt so warm inside, and when you first talked with me . I felt the luckiest person alive ."

Ichigo looked at him ." I've never been with Miyako, she loved me but I do not love her . I never loved her, since the one I love . Is sitting here in my arms . "

Kaien looked at her . " Ichigo I ... " He did not speak, Ichigo was not sure . If she had to laugh, get angry, cry or maybe kiss him ? _Why did he not said anything ? Why did I not say anything ? Why did we wait for so long . _Ichigo noticed Kaien tried to say something, but he did not get it said .

" Kaien if you really love me, say it now or I'll leave ! " Kaien took her head, and looked deep into her eyes ." I wanna kiss you ." And she let him, as his lips met her 's . And the two hold each other, and did not break their kiss .

After a while they had to get air, so they stopped kissing ." Does this mean we are a couple ?" Said Kaien with hope, Ichigo smiled at him ." It's looks like it Kaien Shiba . " And pulled him towards her, and kissed each other again .

* * *

**Sorry no M-Rated scene here, because ' I Wanna Kiss You ' looked more fluffy . and if I put a sex scene in there, it look more like ' I Wanna Fuck You ' . Do you get it ? I think it was cute :) I was thinking a lot why I hate Miyako, so sorry to say this ( for the MiyakoxKaien fans ), but she's a real pain ! She let me remember of those girls ( or women ), that steals the seme or all over doing it ! **

**KaixIchi-4-ever ! **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Brothers

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Brothers**

**Couples : IchigoxKaien**

**What is it about : You are my brother, and I still love you . You said that to me also, but brother I believed that is a lie . Right brother ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi, Incest , Drama , Angst & Heartbreak **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_You Are My Big Brother, I love you so much _

_You told me that, that you love me too . _

_But ... Why are you lying ? _

Ichigo moaned as Kaien went deeper into him, the two brothers are alone home . Since the sisters are on camp, and the parents are a week away . Ichigo looked with his half-open eyes, to his brother who his eyes are closed . Ichigo moaned loudly as he came, Kaien also came inside of him . " I love you ." Said Ichigo Kaien smiled, and kissed him on the lips ." I love you too . "

_Do not lie it hurts . _

_It hurts so much big brother_

_, do not lie about that . _

Ichigo stared with wide eyes, to Kaien and the woman beside him . As he told his parents the news ." That 's great ." Said his father ." Oh Kaien I'm so proud of you ." Said his mother his two sisters have also, a smile on their face 's . But Ichigo did not smile, he did not even look angry . He watched with cold eyes, to the group who were happy . Because ...

_They are going to marry ..._

Ichigo sighed as he lay on his bed, suddenly there was a knock on his door ." Come inside ." He regret immediately when it was Kaien, that came inside his room ." Why are you angry Ichigo ? " He asked ." Angry ? I'm not angry Kaien ." But Kaien closed the door, and hit Ichigo in the face . And took him by the collar ." Do not lie to me Ichigo ." Ichigo felt the pain, as he looked at Kaien .

_You are the liar not me ..._

Ichigo tried not to scream, as Kaien went dry inside of him ." Kaien ...Kaien ... Stop ! " Tears were streaming from his eyes, but Kaien did not stop ." Ichigo I love you, I love you too much ." Kaien said ." Liar ... " Kaien stopped at that, and Ichigo looked at him . Kaien 's eyes were wide open ." What ? "

" Liar ."

_Your Love is fake ..._

" You never loved me ..." Kaien shook his head no ." Ichigo stop with this nonsense ."

" You are going to marry someone else ... With ... A Woman that gave you more than I do, Kaien just stop it hurts . " Ichigo said as he pushed Kaien off of him, and began to look for his clothes . " Ichigo I love you, you just do not understand ." But he paused as he, saw the tears in Ichigo 's eyes .

_Tears do not exist only from pain, _

_but also from sadness that comes from a liar . _

" Kaien ... Stop it, I love you . More than anyone that there is, I want to stay with you forever ... But I do not want this pain, so be happy with her . And forget about me okay ? " Ichigo had his clothes on, and went out of the room ." Ichigo ! " Kaien stood up he even, forgets he has no clothes on .

_My beloved brother, I love you so much . _

_That I even do not look at an other . _

When Ichigo was out of the house, the cold air hit him in the face . And then ran even faster, from the house, the warmth . The brother he loved, Ichigo ran and disappeared into the deep night . While Kaien kept calling his name, but get no answer in return .

_My beloved brother, I love you . _

_I will do many things for you, _

_But you look at an other now, _

_and it really hurts, so the only way . _

_To make you happy, is to disappear from your life . _

* * *

**Here is chapter 3 ! Please enjoy the oneshots of Kaien x Ichigo ! **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. California King Bed

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : California King Bed**

**Couples : IchigoxKaien**

**What is it about : Ichigo lay in bed, and looks at his lover . Ichigo want to put his hand, in the other 's hand . But his lover looks so far away, in this big bed .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama & Angst **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose_

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the man, who lay beside him . The man has his back turned to him, Ichigo just saw his bare back . And his beautiful black hair , _Kaien ..._ Ichigo felt alone as Kaien, turned his back to him . Just like Ichigo does not exist .

_Palm to palm  
We were always just that close_

Ichigo looked at his hands, and held them against his face . And went to lay closer to Kaien, why is he doing this ? Does he not want Ichigo anymore ? Kaien does this for a while, just go to sleep and turned his back to him . _Is he tired of me ? Does he have another ? _Ichigo tries not to think about it, but it stayed in his head .

_Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe_

Ichigo tried to lay his arms around Kaien, but his arms are too heavy . And wanted to push, his feet to Kaien 's . But they did not move, Ichigo looked at Kaien . Who just was sleeping in their bed, he did not even turn around . And take Ichigo in his arms, Ichigo felt himself break .

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my fingers_

Lately they kissed less, Ichigo noticed that Kaien . Don't kiss him anymore, Ichigo want those soft lips . But stayed quiet about it, he don't want Kaien to be angry . Even when visitors came, or somewhere else Kaien looks always . To talk to someone else, and do stuff together . Ichigo looks as Kaien went, farther and father away from him .

_It feels like more than distance between us_

So much distance is between them now, so much Ichigo thought he could not breath . And is drowning into the water, Ichigo wiped his tears away . And turned himself around, and tried not to cry . He would not cry, he does not want to worry Kaien . But ... Does Kaien care about it ?

_In this California king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart_

Ichigo closed his eyes, and tried to dream . About good things like, when his mother was still alive . Or when he, Karin and Yuzu went to the zoo . And Yuzu asked of ' why is daddy in the cage ? ', when she pointed to a monkey . Or the good moments in school, but it does not help . As he thought every time back to Kaien, for him Kaien was always there .

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

Ichigo was almost never home alone, Kaien always got home before dark . He would not leave Ichigo alone, even when Ichigo said it was okay . And now he just wished, that Kaien was with him . Instead he was alone in the house, and Kaien was somewhere else . Ichigo felt so lonely .

_My California king_

_Does Kaien still love me ? Does he still want me ? I'm still worthy for him ? _Ichigo turned around, and looked at Kaien . His back was still turned to him, Ichigo sighed quietly, and got up and tried not wake Kaien . And walked quietly to the bathroom .

_Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek_

Ichigo looked at the mirror, and looked closely at it . He saw nothing wrong, but then his eyes fell on his hair . Did Kaien not like his hair ? Ichigo was often bullied about it, is Kaien thinking the same . Like everyone else ? _' He is a rebel ', ' he thinks he is something ', he's just a loser , look at his hair ! ' _Ichigo felt tears come again, and wiped them away . _Come on no time , for sad memories ! _And let the water fill the tub .

_Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me_

Ichigo grabbed his favorite shampoo, and stared at it . Maybe Kaien thinks he stinks ? That he has a bad taste about it, maybe Ichigo does not smell good enough for Kaien . Ichigo hit himself on his cheek, _come on Ichigo you are losing yourself ! _He began to wash himself, when he was finished . He went into the hot tub, and groaned of the heat .

_Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn_

The heat felt good, it felt so good as Kaien 's heat . Ichigo looked at the white ceiling, and sighed deeply ... He does that lately, sigh, sigh and sigh again . Why does he not walk to Kaien, and ask him what his problem is ! " I do not want to lose him ... " Ichigo answered his own question .

_With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets_

Even in bed when ichigo asked, _' do you want to do it ? ' _. His answer is then, _' no ',' another time ', ' not now I'm too tired ' ._ Ichigo believed him each time, but lately Ichigo suspect it . He even asked _' do you have someone else ? What are you then doing here ? _' Kaien was angry and did not, let himself see for two days .

_So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us_

When he returned, he pretended nothing happened . And that Ichigo just did not exist, is he waiting that Ichigo say ' sorry ' ? Why should he, he has the right to ask it . If his loved is like that ! The water is turning cold, but Ichigo refused to get out . He did not want to return, to the room where he is alone .

_In this California king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart_

Not only Ichigo noticed it, others also noticed it . Renji, Orihime, Keigo, even Grimmjow started to find it anoying . Renji said if it does not, work out with him and Kaien . Renji wants to date Ichigo then, Ichigo said _' if '_ that Kaien is being distance . Does not mean it is over .' _You are too good for him Ichigo, as they say love is blind . ' _

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

" Love is blind ..." Ichigo don't want to believe it, but he should have to . Kaien is going farther away from him, getting married to someone else . Children, Honeymoons . Warmth, hugs, kisses, sex, in each other 's arms . Laughter, pain, sorrow and till death let them apart ... What a way to think about it .

_My California king_

Ichigo closed his eyes, and went to lie deeper in the bath . _Closing my eyes for a little would not hurt, I'm so tired I have not slept almost . I have already not slept for 3 days, because I was waiting for Kaien . And just get the same song ..._

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch

Why is it hard to breathe, what's going on . Why can Ichigo not move, even the sounds are fading . Ichigo tried to move, to get away from it . Ichigo tried his arms, and lift himself up where he was stuck . But someone else picked him up ." Ichigo ! "

_That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter_

Ichigo 's eyes flew open, and looked at Kaien who looked at him ." Damn it Ichigo ! Are you alright ? Are you feeling okay ? Do you want to see a doctor ? " Ichigo looked at Kaien, _he talks back to me ! He talks back to me ! _Ichigo 's arms went around Kaien 's neck, and then he began to cry ." Ichigo ? ... Ichigo what 's wrong ? " Ichigo cried harder, Kaien tried to take him . Carefully out of the bath, and took him in bridal style .

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak_

Ichigo looked at Kaien, as his tears ran down his cheeks . Kaien laid Ichigo on bed, and grabbed a towel from the closet ." Ichigo are you okay ? You have scared me damned, I thought ... I thought I was too late ! " Ichigo looked at him ." I noticed that you were not lying beside me, and got up to wash my face . And saw you lying in the bath, you did not move you were sleeping in the water ! Do you know how a big shock you gave me ! " Ichigo looked at Kaien 's angry eyes .

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

" I'm sorry Kaien ... I thought that you ... Did not loved me anymore . " Ichigo said ." Where do you get that idea, I love you I do not think of anyone else . But I think about only you, why do you think I do not love you ! " Ichigo looked then angry ." You ignored me for almost 3 months, next week will be 3 MONTHS . You think I did not notice ? Do you really think that ! "

_In this california king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart_

Kaien looked confused ." Ichigo ..." Ichigo wiped his tears away ." If you do not love me, then just say it ! Do not let me get my hopes up ! If you are tired of me, grab your stuff . And there's the door ." And pointed at the door, Kaien stroked Ichigo 's head ." Don't touch me ! " Shouted Ichigo but Kaien gave him a hug ." I think you got it wrong Ichigo, I did it all for a reason . "

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

" What reason huh ? What is the reason, that you hurt me so much ! " Kaien looked at Ichigo ." I never wanted to hurt you Ichigo, but I was afraid . That I will ruin the surprise, I wanted to wait for a good moment ." Ichigo 's eyes looked confused to Kaien, _what is getting at ? What is the surprise ? _

_My California king  
My California king_

Kaien smiled and leaned himself, to his nightstand and took a box out . Ichigo looked at the box, and blushed a little . As Kaien let Ichigo sit, on the edge of the bed . And sat on one knee, _is this I think it is . _" Ichigo my wonderful lover, I love you so much . How you are or how you will look, in my eyes you are beautiful . Kurosaki Ichigo do you want ..."

_In this California king bed  
We're 10.000 miles apart_

And opened the box, and Ichigo stared at the ring . That sat in the little box ." Will you marry me ? " Asked Kaien . " So ... So all this time ... " Kaien just smiled ." Well I wanted to make it special for you, it's all for you . Sorry if you thought, that I was unfaithful to you . " Ichigo looked at Kaien ." Kaien I'm sorry ... I had not to act like that ." He said ." And for your answer, yes I will marry you ." Kaien put the ring around his finger, and the two kissed then each other .

_I'll be California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me_

The wedding was not at their home, since they did not accept same-sex marriage . But they found a beautiful place, it was not like how it had to be . But Ichigo and Kaien liked it, the old priest was a good friend, of Isshin 's father and was also close to Isshin . He don't mind to let them wed, Ichigo 's family was there . His father and sisters, Orihime and Rukia were there . Renji and Grimmjow were best man, Kaien 's family stood next Ichigo 's family . Ichigo smiled at Kaien, who smiled back at him . Everything was perfect .

_My California king_

Ichigo looked at his ring with a smile, as he leaned against Kaien . And looked at him ." It's been almost a year, since we're married ." Ichigo said ." Yeah in a small church, the people we care about . Were there on our special day, and the warm and hot sex ... " Ichigo blushed and kissed him, before he could say more ." I love you ." Ichigo said ." I love you too ."

* * *

**This chapter is long ~ I'm proud of it ! Even though I had to write it over again, since my computer really hates me ( just like that ! ) . When I looked at the end, I was like ' where is the lemon ! ' . And my father heard me and said, ' It's in the fridge, why do you need it ? ' It was like ... Not cool ( he knows nothing of me, being a yaoi fangirl . And since he's my father, I rather have it that way ) **

**But I still like it, this one was actually Kaien's birthday fic . But I was so tired, and forgot it ! **

**Sorry Kaien-san ! and a late happy birthday !**

**The next chapter will have maybe a lemon ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. To Break Me Gently

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : To Break Me Gently **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xKaien , KaienxMiyako **

**What is it about : It's 3 years ago since Ichigo dates Kaien, when she wants to surprise the man . She gets a surprise for herself .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst & Rape (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ichigo smiled as she looked at the baked pie, the chocolate sauce shined on the warm cake . The cream made beautiful figures, and the strawberries made it perfect . " Thank you Orihime-Chan ." She said ." It's nothing anything for my best friend ." Even though everything that Orihime make, will cost your life but baking a cake is obviously in her blood ." I hope Kaien will like this, it's been three years now . "

" So he knows nothing, for the surprise that you have for him ? " Asked Orihime when she washed her hands ." Of course he does know nothing, not even that I will come home early . I can not wait until I see his face ! " Orihime looked at Ichigo ." Ichigo-Chan ... " Ichigo looked back to Orihime, who looked very worried . " What 's wrong Orihime ? "

" Friends forever ? " Ichigo was confused ." What do you mean ? Of course we are friends forever ! " Orihime smiled but it looked fake, just like she will cry any moment ." Of course go quickly surprise Kaien ! " She said with a smile, Ichigo was not sure what to say . But she went to her car, she was worried about Orihime . But she does not know what to say, when Orihime was alone she sighed ." Sorry Ichigo ... I'm so sorry ... " And began to cry in the kitchen .

Ichigo drove her car home, when she came home she noticed another car . _From who will this car be ? _Ichigo went out of her car, and took the cake and went inside . The house was quiet, she heard no one speaking . Even though there is a visitor, _it's too quiet _she thought . And took her shoes off . And walked upstairs to look, she felt herself become heavier . And everything around her begins to disappear . She even held her breath ." Aaah ! " What was that ? Is anyone hurt ? Before she could say anything, she heard it again ." Kaien yes ! Faster faster ! " _Groans ? Kaien ? What 's going on ? _When she was upstairs, and stood infront of the door . That was half open, she looked into the room . Her eyes widened what she saw, that was playing in the room .

Her husband ... Her husband and another women were lying on the bed, both were naked and Kaien 's penis was in her . The woman moaned Kaien 's name out ." Kaien ! Faster ! Faster damn it harder ! " Ichigo felt herself sick, she wanted to scream to let them stop . But she can not move .

"Miyako-Chan oh god you feel so good ! You feel so good aaaah ! " _Miyako ? Kaien's ex ? What ... What ... _Yet the tears fell from Ichigo 's eyes, when she dropped the cake . She did not even looked shocked, that the beautiful cake was ruined . No ... Her heart is dropped before that, and continues to look shocked at her husband and that woman ." Kaien what was that noise ? " Miyako asked when Kaien came inside of her ." Do not know ? It can not be Ichigo, she works until 7 PM . " He said ." I do not understand why you still with her, she 's not perfect for you Kaien . I'm much better for you ."

" I know that, love you Miyako . "

" Love you too Kaien ." Ichigo turned herself around, she does not want to see this . She walked downstairs hard, she did not care if they heard her . She put her shoes on, and grabbed her keys ." Ichigo ? " She looked up and saw Kaien standing there, he had a blanket around his waist . And looked shocked at her .

" Ichigo what are you doing here ? "Ichigo looked away from him, and walked out of the house ." Ichigo ! " But she did not turned around, even when Kaien fell from the stairs . Kaien felt hardly the pain, when he concentrated to run to Ichigo ." Ichigo wait ! You do not understand ! " But Ichigo started the car, and drove back to the street . Kaien tried to stop her, but he has no luck . " Ichigo wait ! Let me explain this . " Ichigo looked angrily at him, and went out of the car . And hit Kaien in the face . " Explain to me ? I do not need that, I do not need to know . Why my husband ... Why my husband is fucking his ex ! While today was three years ago, that we were together ! " Ichigo began to cry ." I really was a mistake in your life ? Well sorry I was born ! It's not my failt, that you begin to lie to me ! That I'm not anymore your love of your life, then leave my life ! I do not even want to see you anymore ! " And went back into the car, but Kaien stopped her ." Kaien all what you can do now for me, is to leave me alone . Stay out of my life ... " Kaien did not said anything, he was crying also . " I will come back to get my stuff later ." She said and closed the door, and Kaien did nothing anymore to stop her .

She went to Orihime, and told her everything . Tears came out of her eyes ." Sorry Ichigo but ... I know that already . " She said Ichigo looked at her ." I knew from Miyako and Kaien, I ... I told Kaien if he does not let you know, before this day will come . Then I will tell you everything myself, I though ... I though he will keep his promise ! " Orihime began to cry herself ." How long ? " Orihime looked at her ." How long did you know ? "

" 3 weeks ... But remember last year, when he started acting odd . And always looked shocked when you came home early ? " Ichigo nodded yes ." That was the moment he started, to see Miyako back, I do not know why ... Sorry ... " Ichigo sighed ." I'm not mad at you Orihime ... Odly enough I'm not mad at Kaien ... " Orihime looked shocked at her . " Why not ! He has cheated on you Ichigo ! How can you forgive him ! "

" I do not forgive him either, apparently ... I love him too much, it hurts but I feel no anger ! Why ? What have I done wrong ! "

Ichigo stayed the night by Orihime, Kaien called to Orihime asked if she was with her . Orihime had a bitter tone in her voice ." Go to hell Shiba-san ." Ichigo knew Kaien thought she will come back for her stuff, but Ichigo has no strength and decided to do that tomorrow .

When the morning came Renji, Chad and her father, came to help her to get her stuff . Kaien leaned against the wall, everytime looked away when they put Ichigo 's stuff in the car . Ichigo saw the pain but ... She does not want to know anything about it ." Kaien ! " Ichigo watched as Miyako took Kaien 's arm, and looked away as pain in her eyes appeared ." Kaien what is this here ?" Asked Miyako ." Ichigo is moving out ." He said Miyako smiled, and looked at Ichigo ." Do not worry Ichigo, I will take care of Kaien better than you ! " Renji looked angry and wanted to beat the woman, but Ichigo stopped him in time ." Well I hope you can do that Miyako-san, take care of that stubborn ex-boyfriend of mine ."

She did not know how painful it sounded for Kaien, Ichigo went into the car and looked at Kaien . And looked away from him, as the car drove away .

_That was all 4 years ago, Ichigo now works in New York . In a office everything was calm, and very peaceful nothing seemed wrong . Until he returned . _" Ichigo ? " Ichigo was in the train, and looked from her place . Infront of her was a man, with long black hair and blue eyes . He looked not healthy, and his clothes were filthy and dirty . Yet she will always recognizes him . " Kaien ? " Kaien looked uncertain when he looked, at the place that was free next to Ichigo . Ichigo noticed it and let him sit beside her, Kaien sat down he smells like he has not washed himself for 3 weeks ." What are you doing here in New York ? " She asked ." I heard you work here , and .. I wished to see you ... But I have lost everything on the way, and I walked through streets . Was lucky enough to sit here in the train . " " How is Miyako ? "

" After you were gone, I was nothing more than a slave . It lasted only two years, another year I thought what I did wrong . And how I could put it right, I got money together when I heard where you were . And thougt of ... " Ichigo knows what Kaien wanted to say, but will she let him ? " Kaien ... You've hurted me so much, do you know that ... " Kaien nodded yes ." I'll think about it, but now you really need a bath . " She said with a smile, Kaien could not help but smiled back .

When they got to Ichigo 's house, they were greeted by Ichigo 's neighbors Momo Hinamori and Aizen Souske ." On a other date I see ? " Asked Ichigo ." Yep ! Souske-Kun has a surprise for me ! " She said Souske blushed a little ." Well have fun and Souske-kun, be careful on Momo-Chan understand ? " The man smiled and nodded yes ." Will do ! " He said and the two went away, and Ichigo and Kaien walked on . They went inside of Ichigo 's house, it was not big but everything fit perfectly ." That were Momo and Souke, they are good friends of mine . Since I came to live here, I met Souke first we have dated for two years and three weeks . " Kaien looked a little angry ." Really ? " Ichigo nodded yes ." Yeah but since we felt nothing for each other anymore, I knew it was ending . So I linked Momo and Souke together, since she loves him very much . I met her at my job, she now works somewhere else ." She said as she put her coat off, and felt Kaien 's eyes on her . "I will prepare your bath okay ? " Kaien nodded yes and Ichigo went upstairs, and went into the bathroom . And let the hot water in, and made everything ready ." Ichigo ? "Ichigo looked behind her, and blushed when she saw Kaien naked ." Kaien you certainly can not wait ? " Asked Ichigo she meant it for a joke, but Kaien 's red cheeks told her other wise ." Can we take a bath together ? " Asked Kaien . " What ? W-Why that ... That is a little ... "

" But I've seen your naked bod so many times, so what is the problem now ? "Ichigo blushed a little, she has to say it ! Who knows what he got from Miyako ? She does not know her very well, but she will not want disease . "Kaien listen ... We may have been a couple, but that does not mean . " She paused a little, as Kaien stood close to her . And grabbed her and put his hand on her chest ." Ichigo come on you can wash my back, it feel so good just like I'm in the heaven ." He said Ichigo moaned little, as he squeezed her breasts . And nodded yes to him .

Moments later the two were in towels, Ichigo sat behind Kaien and Kaien sat on a low chair . Ichigo rubbed the soap on his back, Kaien moaned as Ichigo touches his sensitive places . Ichigo looked at him and blushed a bit, the damp of the water made her towel wet . And it was already a small towel, Ichigo never looked at it . Since she lives alone, but now Kaien is here . Her cheeks are red as a strawberry, Ichigo 's hands were on Kaien 's chest . She felt his hard nipples against her fingers, and her breasts were pressed against his back . " Aaaah Ichigo ... " Ichigo did not know what to say, but Kaien took her hand . And pulled the towel off of him, Ichigo blushed as she felt his penis . And looked away from him . " Ichigo your hands feel so good . " And let her hand go up and down, and let it loose after a few times . Ichigo noticed that she was doing it on her own, and blushed even more on that ." Kaien ... " The penis was warm, she looked at Kaien who looked back at her . And he turned fully around, and kissed her on the mouth . Ichigo groaned and tried to push, Kaien off of her but failed .

Kaien took her up, and took her towel off . And went with her in the bath ." Ichigo you are so beautiful ... So beautiful Ichigo ." And kissed Ichigo again, as his hands were on her breasts . Ichigo groaned and her thoughts melted away, as Kaien 's hands were everywhere on her body . " But Kaien ... I, stop it .. Aaah ." But Kaien did not listen, and began to play with her vagina . " Has someone played there Ichigo ? Has someone else marked here also ? " Ichigo feels anger coming up, but she did show it . " Kaien what do whaaaa ! " Kaien put two fingers inside of her ." Has Aizen took over here ? A other woman maybe, tell me Ichigo-Chan ." And kissed her neck, and blew the place . Where he had licked Ichigo, who shivered from the cold air . And the hot bath did not help ." Kaien ... No ... I did not do it with everyone else ... Aaah ! " Kaien smiled and kissed her forehead ." I'm so happy Ichigo, so happy ... " And let his penis go into her ." Aaaah Kaien ! No stop it aaaah ! " Ichigo groaned from the pleasure, as Kaien went faster and harder . " But Ichigo you sound that you really love this, you think this is good right ? " Ichigo took a hold of Kaien, and sat on his lap . And went even faster, Ichigo was totally gone from the map . As Kaien keep hitting her G-Spot, and sucked on her nipples . " Ichigo you are so good, much better I love you Ichigo ! " Ichigo looked at him with half open eyes, she did not said anything . The only things she said while she moans are ' Kaien ', ' Faster ', she feels she will come soon . And Kaien 's penis was thicker and harder ." Kaien ! Stop ... No Kaien aaah feel so ... Aaah ! " Kaien kissed her and holds her, against him when he cum in her . Both groaned in pleasure, and holded each other tightly . And sat in the hot tub, trying to catch some breath . Half of the water is on the ground, but none of them looked at it . " Ichigo ... I love you so much ... " And held her face . " Give me another chance, I will not let you go . I'm working on it for now, so that you will see the man again you love ." Ichigo looked at him with half open eyes, and leaned her head on his chest . Will she leave him ? She does not hate him, and is not angry at him . But she still feel sadness in her mind, but her love for him is always there . Maybe she will let him ... " Love you Kaien-Kun . " _You keep breaking me, but you are also the one . That put me back together . _

* * *

**This is one of the longest, oneshot I have writed for ' KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! ' Okay why did I let Ichigo forgive him, because she still loves him . And all think some it can not happen, and sometime you can not forgive someone . But in love and fights, can the other ( who did wrong in the first place ) a second chance . Even though it will take very long, when Ichigo will forgive him . Even when she loves him . **

**I wanted to put rape in it, but decided against it since ' love ' sounds much better :) **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Cherry Pop

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Cherry Pop **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xKaien**

**What is it about : Kaien looks at the lips, of Ichigo as she drinks of the bottle . And licks her lips softly ." It has the taste of cherry 's ." She said . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest , Angst (little) & Drama (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Kaien Kurosaki felt himself locked up, it was not long ago . Since Miyako dumped him for Aizen, everybody knew it the day after . And began to ask him anything, and did not leave him for once . Kaien moaned as his penis was pressed against his pants, normally Miyako will give him a blowjob . But since Kaien was dumped, he had to jerk off .

It's not he can not get a other girl, but Kaien did not want a one-night stand . Or a quick fuck no .. He wants someone to love, and will love him back . Only those girls are not good enough, but if ... " Big brother ! " Kaien quickly put the blankets, over his trousers and stared as Ichigo walked in . She holds two bottles firmly ." I went to the store, and found your favorite drink . But in a other flavor . " Ichigo smiled at him, as she closed the door . And sat down beside her brother, Kaien gulped as he looked at Ichigo ." Really ? I think I will like to taste it ." He said but he did not meant the drinks, no he was looking at her breasts . That pressed against Ichigo 's shirt, went she like that outside ? Kaien felt jealous at the thought, that others were looking at Ichigo full lust . Ichigo is only his . " Here ." Kaien took the bottle and opened it, and tasted the drink slowly ." Taste good ." He told her ." Really ? " Ichigo grabbed his bottle, and drank it herself . Kaien looked at the lips, of Ichigo, as she drinks of the bottle . And licks her lips softly . " It has the taste of cherry's ." She said .

Ah Kaien ! Do not think about your sister like that ! You can not be serious, Ichigo 's your sister ! And yet Kaien was totally in love with her . Even though he was with Miyako, Ichigo was always his number 1 . " Big brother are you alright ? You look red ." Ichigo said as she sits closer to him, Kaien swallowed and feels sweat, going from his forehead . " Ichigo ..." And without thinking he kissed her, Ichigo 's eyes were wide open . And tried to push Kaien off her ..." Kaien no ..." She let the bottle fall, the bottle was empty . As it hit the ground, but they did not looked at the bottle . As they stare at each other . " Ichigo I need you ." Ichigo groaned and wanted to ask Kaien, what's wrong until she felt something hard . Pressed against her leg, her face was redder than Kaien 's . "Kaien .. Is that what I think it is ..." Kaien did not answered her, and looked away from her . " Sorry ." And went off ." I just want ... Masutrubation is not really helping ... Shit I'm sorry Ichigo, I scared you like that . " He said Ichigo felt guilty, and looked at the thing . Formed in Kaien's pants, she bit her lips . As she felt herself becoming warm, and her vagina itched to get attention ." I ... I feeel warm Kaien ." Ichigo moaned as her hand, went into her pants, and played with her clit . Kaien looked with big eyes at Ichigo, as she put her shirt up . And licked her nipples ." You do not have ..." Ichigo smiled sweetly at him ." Do you not like it ? " She asked as she pulled his pants down, Kaien's penis was thick and large . And went immeadiately into Ichigo 's mounth ." Kaien ... " She began to lick it, and it tasted salty . Kaien moaned as she felt her tongue, and watched as Ichigo took everything in her mouth . Ichigo moaned louder as she played with her vagina, and her nipples were pressed against Kaien's sheets . It felt good so good, that Kaien felt that he has to cum . Ichigo pushed the penis away ." ichigo wait .. I want ..." But he said nothing as he pulled, Ichigo 's pants down and licked her panties . And then her vagina, as the panties were gone . Laying next to the empty bottle on the ground, Ichigo moaned as she felt Kaien's warm tongue . It felt so good and Ichigo tried not to moan louder, so she sucked in her nipples . While her one hand, hold Kaien 's head to push him closer to her . Kaien thought Ichigo tasted sweet, not as natural candy . But something he can not get enough .

He stopped what he was doing, and pushed his penis into Ichigo 's opening . Ichigo stared at Kaien ." Kaien ." He noticed that Ichigo was scared, and held her hand . And smiled at her ." Do not worry Ichigo, it will not hurt ." He told her softly and went straight into her, Ichigo tried not to scream . And bit down hard on her lips, it began to bleed . " Ichigo ! ... Aah Ichigo ! " And licked the blood from her lips, as he went faster into her . It felt so good, even better than Miyako' s mouth . Since she never wanted to go that far with him, oh god Ichigo is so much better ! " Ichigo ! " Ichigo groaned and holded tightly at Kaien, ans kissed him as he kissed her back . Kaien felt that he really has to cum now ." Can I ... Can I cum in you ? Oh god aaah ..." Ichigo blushed and nodded yes . " Sure ? "

" Yes ! I love Kaien ! Oh god I love you so aaaah ! " Kaien kissed her forehead ." I love you too ." And moaned hard as he came into her, Ichigo also came . Both were sweating of the sex, they felt hot from it . Kaien picked Ichigo up, and put her other the covers . And sat beside her ." Ichigo ... can we ..." Ichigo smiled and pushed her head against Kaien 's chest ." Yes Kaien I love you ." Kaien smiled back and hold Ichigo closer ." I love you too Ichigo ."

* * *

**Here is a other KaienxIchigo(F) fic, I have decided that KaienxIchigo will get 100 chaps . So a 100 theme Oneshots, I'm working on other chap's . So I hope I will upload them soon, please enjoy the rest of the Oneshots ! Because I am :D **

**Bye bye ! **


	7. Who's That Guy ?

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Who 's That Guy ?**

**Couples : IchigoxRenji (little) , KaienxIchigo **

**What is it about : He don't like the red hair, he's stealing his brother away from him . No Kaien can't let that happen, and tonight he will take action for it .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi, Rape , Lust , Drama , Angst & Incest**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Who Is That ? _

_Who is that man over there ? _

_What is he doing here ? _

That were the thoughts of Kaien Kurosaki, as he looked outside his window . Outside shone the sun, and it was a hot day . His brother Ichigo stood outside washing the car, while he was talking to another man with red hair . Kaien felt threatened by him .

_What does he want from Ichigo ? _

_Is he a friend ? _

_Or maybe something more ? _

_No it can not be that ! Ichigo can not be with him ... _

Kaien bite his lip hard that blood came out, his eyes were dark . As Ichigo laughed when the red hair said something, Kaien could no longer stand it . And closed the curtains, and sat on his bed . Anger filled his body .

_Ichigo you can not hang out with him ! _

_That man will break your heart ! _

Kaien thought as he makes fists, he must punch something . Where he can suffer from the pain, but then Ichigo would notice something . And that may causes some problems, oh how Kaien wished he could punch that red-haired guy . To knock him to dead, he would never then touch Ichigo . Kaien laughed strangely, he began to make a plan .

A plan to make Ichigo forever his .

That night his family sat at the table, Kaien looked through the corner of his eyes to Ichigo . But then he looked back to his plate ." Say Ichigo you can ask Renji, to eat with us you know ." Said Masaki when she gave Isshin his plate ." I have done that, but he had already some plans with his friends ." Ichigo said Kaien was glad, that the redhead did not have time .

_That red monkey would not come with one step in this house ! _

_Ichigo would immediately bring him to his room _

_And then ... ! _

" Kaien sweetie is everything okay ? You're so quiet ." Kaien looked at his mother ." Oh I'm sorry mom I was in my own world ." He said with a blush, Isshin laughed loudly ." That 's my boy ! Think of sexy woman for your old ... ! " But Masaki hit Isshin on his head with her fist, before he could finish his speaking . Ichigo and Karin laughed, while Yuzu looked worried . Kaien just sighed .

" That 's the only thing, you think of dad ." He said .

When everyone had finished eating, Ichigo and Kaien cleared everything up . Karin and Yuzu were sleeping by some friends, and Isshin and Masaki were out that night . To visit some old friends, so it makes Ichigo and Kaien alone . Ichigo yawned and rose from his seat ." I go to sleep good night Kaien ." Said Ichigo Kaien nodded yes ." Yeah I will also go to sleep ." He said .

And followed Ichigo upstairs, when Ichigo went to his room . Kaien walked to his room, but kept the door a little open . So that he can keep a eye on Ichigo, Kaien waited a good half hour . And went to Ichigo 's room, he opened it gently . And looked on the bed, Ichigo slept peacefully as a baby .

Kaien went in carefully, and closed to door carefully also . As he walked further into the room, the smell hits his nose . It was sweet and a spicy smell, it almost made Kaien sleepy .

_Ichigo 's scent is sweet as a strawberry _

_But also spicy as his personality . _

When he stood next to Ichigo, he saw how beautiful Ichigo was . Eh Ichigo would kick him, if he heard him saying that . Kaien had a rope in his hands, and tied Ichigo 's hands . Ichigo moved a bit, but he gave no sign . That he was awake or awaking, Kaien sighed with relief . And stroked Ichigo "s neck to his shoulder, very carefully and gently .

He put the shirt of Ichigo up, till he was over his nipples . Kaien looked at the nipples, and his fingers were gently over them . Ichigo gave a small moan, Kaien looked quickly to him . But Ichigo was still asleep, without noticed anything of Kaien . Kaien grinned _this is gonna be fun . _Kaien was lying on him, and immediately began to kiss Ichigo .

Kaien heard groans beneath him, and saw Ichigo woke up . Kaien stopped kissing him and smiled at him . Ichigo looked confused at his brother, his eyes were first quiet . But then panic fulls them ." Kaien ! What the hell ! " Ichigo shouted and tried to move his hand, but they were tied down .

Ichigo noticed that his hands were tied, and looked angry to Kaien who still smiled ." Kaien what is the meaning of this ? " Ichigo asked to him Kaien shrugged ." I'm making you my property ." He said and kissed Ichigo again, and began to bite his lip . Ichigo in pain opened his mouth, Kaien 's tongue went inside .

Big mistake because Ichigo bite very hard on his tongue, Kaien tried to pull his tongue back . But could not then his hands went, under Ichigo 's pants and underpants . And squeezed his penis hard, Ichigo opened his mouth . And screamed in pain ." Kaien stop it ! " He yelled Kaien smiled and gave Ichigo a lick on his cheek, blood smeared on his cheek . " You're so naughty Ichigo ." He said .

And pulled the pant and underwear away, and then he stared at Ichigo . " You will be punished Ichigo-Kun ." He said with a smile, Ichigo shook his head no ." Kaien stop it ! " Kaien looked at him and sighed as he noticed . That Ichigo will be loud, so he tore a piece .Of the blankets and stuffed into his mouth . Kaien smilled at his, when Ichigo could not spit it out .

" So you will be sweet Ichigo-Kun ." He said and made his fingers wet, and pushed them without saying a word . In Ichigo 's opening, Ichigo screamed loud . But the sound was heard barely, Kaien felt his fingers became wetter . And noticed that Ichigo started to bleed, Kaien looked as the blood came out . He took his fingers out and licked the blood away a bit .

And looked at Ichigo with half nice smile, while on the other side it did not look normal . " Let the fun begin my Ichigo-Kun ." Kaien sat up right, and then pushed his penis in . Everything was in Ichigo, Ichigo screamed in pain . Tears came out and he looked at his brother, Ichigo was shaking his head no ." I love you "Kaien yelled and went faster, Ichigo cried a lot harder . And tried to kick Kaien, but Kaien grabbed his legs .

" I love you so much ! I will not let you go ! " He yelled and then let his seeds loose, Ichigo screamed no more . But the tears still ran down his cheeks, Kaien smiled and licked the tears away . And untied his hands, and licked the red marks . And then took the piece of blanket from his mouth, it was dirty sweaty and was under the saliva with blood . Kaien smiled satisfied .

" Did you get it now Ichigo ? You're mine now, and no one else understand . "Ichigo looked at him and nodded yes, without a word . Kaien smiled gently and took the blankets away, while Ichigo was still on the bed . Kaien gave him new night clothes, and took him to his room ." I love you so much Ichigo, so we have to sleep together in the same bed . "

That day after Ichigo never talked to the red haired boy, because all he had is his brother who loved him very much .

* * *

**I love IchigoxKaien so much (:, even though I used more Genderbender with them . I also think it's sad, that there are not much of IchigoxKaien fics . I have to try IchigoxKaien(F) for once though, wish me luck on that ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Who's That Girl ?

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Who's That Girl ? **

**Couples : KaienxIchigo , IchigoxOrihime ( One-sided ) **

**What is it about : Now that red hair is gone, I'm worried about that orange haired girl . That's now after my Ichigo, can they never learn ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi, Incest , Death & Angst**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_That red-haired man _

_is out of my way _

_Ichigo is mine now _

_and will always be _

_But ..._

Kaien looked through the corner of his eyes, to Ichigo who was talking to a girl . That girl is new in the school, and was neighbour one of Ichigo 's friends . The girl seemed to go well with everyone, and certainly with Ichigo ...

_That Girl ..._

Kaien bit his lip, and looked away angry . When the girl laughed, what Ichigo said to her ." Oi Kaien ." Kaien looked at Grimmjow, who looked from his porn book ." What is with the long face man ." He said ." Not much Grimmjow ." He looked back at the two ." Not much ."

_That orange-haired girl ..._

_She must be removed from the picture _

As Kaien and Ichigo came home, they both walked into their shared room . Their parents were shocked, to hear that Ichigo wanted to go back . To his old room, while he said before . He is old enough to get private . When the two came in the room, Kaien shut the door . And he and Ichigo kissed each other right away .

_Ichigo you are burning like fire _

_That girl must not have you . _

Kaien pushed Ichigo on the bed, and licked his neck . Ichigo moaned and pushed Kaien a bit off . " Big brother not today, I'm going out today ."Ichigo said with a blushed face ." Huh ? Going out ? " Kaien said .

_Ichigo you're not going to tell me ..._

" Yes I'm going out with some friends, to watch some movies . And walking thought the city, with that new girl Orihime . You know her right ? She sit's in our class ." He said Kaien 's face was something, Ichigo would not have expected to see . And looked away when he become nervous .

_That girl stealing you from me ! _

_Ichigo can not go ! _

Kaien bite his lip, and looked away . He got up and left the room ." Big brother ?" Ichigo walked behind him, but Kaien closed the bathroom door . Ichigo heard then a sound, of a broken mirror ." Kaien ! Kaien ! Open up big brother ! "

_No Ichigo you do not understand ! _

_She can not have you ! _

Isshin came running up, and hit the door open . Moments later Masaki took care, of Kaien 's bleeding hand . " Kaien what has possessed you ." Masaki said Kaien looked away, Ichigo has a long left to the meeting place .

_Ichigo do you care so little of me ? _

Kaien got up and left ." Kaien ?" But Kaien did not listen, he took his motorbike . And rode to the city . When he arrived there, he knew where to look . He waited and watched, when Ichigo and his friends came . The girl took Ichigo 's arm .

And both laughed together, Kaien was biting his lip again . And looked with hatred to the girl .

_She 's a plague ! _

Kaien was looking at them the whole time, until they start to split . The girl lived much further from them, and Chad and Ichigo offered . To walk her back home, but she refused and said . That she will be careful .

_But you are not careful enough . _

When the girl walks few blocks, away from the group . She felt that someone was following her ." Orihime-Chan ." Orihime looked behind her, but her face came in contact . With a iron pole, and all what she last saw. Was Kaien 's devilish grin .

_She is finally gone _

Everyone was crying when her funeral came, Tatsuki said not a word . And many guys are crying their hearts out, Orihime 's brother tried to comfort their foster mother . And the foster father cried, along with his 4 year old daughter . All of them were there, except ...

_You're mine ! _

" Aaah ! Aaaah Kaien big brother ! " Ichigo moaned softly, as Kaien came deep in him . Both were in their suits, which was for the funeral . Ichigo moaned as Kaien touched his penis, and squeezed softly his balls .

_Yes Ichigo moan for me ! _

" You're mine Ichigo, you understand it now ." Kaien said as he kissed Ichigo 's cheek, and came hard in him . Ichigo pressed his back, of his head to Kaien 's neck . And he moaned loud, when he cum 's in Kaien 's hand ." Yes big brother, I understand now . "

_You're mine Ichigo ,_

_and now no one will stand in our way . _

* * *

**This is de sequel of ' Who Is That Guy ? ', yes Kaien has killed Orihime . Because Ichigo is totally his, plus Orihime is in love with Ichigo . But he not with her, so it was one-sided . Maybe this get's also a sequel, but I'm not sure **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it !**

**Bye bye ! **


	9. Sweet Blood

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Sweet Blood **

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F) **

**What is it about : Ichigo is new in town, and lost her way when she was walking home . Then she meets a vampire Kaien .. Wait ? A VAMPIRE ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama & Undead**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki looked with a tired face, at the new house in front of her ." This will become our new house girls ! " Isshin yelled when, he looked at his three daughters ." Yeah yeah ." Ichigo said ." It will be a big cleaning ." Yuzu said with a nervous smile ." Tell me something, I don't know ." Said Karin .

" Oh come on, I have expect something more of you three ! " Isshin cried and took his three daughters in the house, the house was very big . It seemed old but at the same, looked also like a modern house . Ichigo looked around, and she saw suddenly a painting . It was a family, a man with blue eyes and black hair . A woman with brown hair, and bright brown eyes . Which held a tiny baby, next to the man was a little girl . Which looked like her mother, but has the same hair like her dad . And a boy stood next to the woman .

It was something, that Ichigo keep staring at him . His black hair let her think, of the black sky in the night . And his dark blue eyes, made her think . About the deep sea ." Ah I'm sure they tried to remove it ." Isshin said he was standing next to Ichigo ." Were it the first people, that have lived it ? " Asked Ichigo .

" Yes it were the Shiba Family, the father was a rich man . So that 's way the big house, his wife made the most beautiful garden . And every woman was jealous, of her green thumb . " Isshin said with a smile ." Shiba Aaron and Shiba Miyako were their names, then their children . The eldest son Shiba Kaien . He was a quite a charmer as a child, if he was still here . He still be a charmer, then the second child . Shiba Kukaku she looked more, like her father than her mother . She was also know as a, ' girl with a dirty mouth ' . " Ichigo was holding her laughter, it seemed also that Yuzu and Karin . Went upstairs, to look at their rooms ." Oh and the youngest Shiba Ganju , he looked very up to his big brother ." Ichigo looked at her father ." What happened with them, or better yet why is this painting still here ? " Isshin looked straight to Ichigo ." The family disappeared one day, when it snowed a lot . It was a ice time for the people . And some had to leave their houses, because it became to dangerous . The Shiba family refused, and one day the police came . And no one was in their house, and they were not founded after that . "

Ichigo was quiet, as she feels suddenly . A strange ice cold feeling, Isshin looked back at the painting . " Some tried to get rid, of this painting . But deep in the night, they heard footsteps . And the next morning, the painting is just back . Were it belongs ." He said ." And you know from ? "

" Of the people who has, lived before us here . The man told me that, when I asked about this painting . But I have no problems with it, it's just like we are not alone ." He said laughed ." Daddy come look ! We have a great view ! " Yuzu shouted ." I'm coming dear ! " Isshin shouted back and ran upstairs, Ichigo was left alone in the hallway .

And looked at the painting, as it was calling her . She looked at the eldest son, his beautiful blue eyes . Ichigo thought for herself, that she was totally lost in them ." Ichigo ! Come see ! " Yuzu shouted again ." Coming ! " She called and also went up .

She did not notice, the blue eyes that followed her .

As the afternoon came, Yuzu was busy making dinner . But she noticed that, they have not everything for making diner . And asked Ichigo if she could get it ." Write it down, and I will get it soon ." Said Ichigo Yuzu did what she said, after 5 minutes Ichigo left to the store .

As Ichigo walked to the store, she noticed that Karakura . Was totally in the old way, she saw no cars . People only ride a bike, and sometimes she saw horses . Walking on the road, their clothes were even much different . _Oh whatever I have to get used to it_, she then came into the store . And took the things on her list .

_Yuzu also wanted chips, since we hold a movie night . But I do not find any, _Ichigo went to pay to the lady . Who looked like she was the boss . " Huh you may also have chips ? " She asked ." Chips ? What is that ? " Asked the old woman, Ichigo looked confused . But kept a smile on ." Huh chips is something, you know little children eat . When they watching a movie ." She said .

The woman looked at her, and called one of her workers ." Do you know what chips is ? " She asked a young man, the boy looked at her . And then to Ichigo and back to the woman, and shook his head no ." Huh thanks ."Ichigo said as she grabbed, her things and quickly left .

_Okay now what the hell was that ! Do they not even know chips ? What a strange village here, _Ichigo suddenly felt a hand on her butt . She screamed and hit the man 's face, the man looked shocked to her . And started to get angry ." Damned what's your problem ! " He shouted ." I would have to ask you that, what is your problem ! " Ichigo shouted back .

" Well you are the one, who walks on the street like whore ! " The man shouted back, people started to watch them ." What ? A whore that is ridiculous, you walk like you some of the 18 century ! " She said the guy 's face, turned red from anger ." Shut up you damn woman ! You have nothing to say to me ! " Cried the man and wanted to beat her again, but someone stopped him .

Ichigo watched as a boy, with black hair stopped the man ." Calm down, do you not see she 's new ? She may not know some things here ." Said the young man as he, pushed the man away . The man looked at him, and than fear came on his face . When he turned around, and ran away from the two . Ichigo heard people whisper, when they saw the man ." Oh my god that is Shiba Kaien ! " Shouted on of the woman .

Ichigo stared at the man, _Shiba Kaien but he . _She remembered the little boy, but here he is now her own age ." Are you okay ?" He asked with a warm smile, Ichigo blushed and nodded yes ." Yeah .. You are ? "

" Hah I'm Shiba Kaien pleasant to meet you . " He said and took Ichigo 's hand, and gave a kiss on the back of her hand . Ichigo blushed and did not know what to do, the only thing on her mind came was .

...

Everyone stared shocked, as Ichigo hit the man in the face . Ichigo turned around, and ran quickly away . Kaien looked with his blue eyes, to Ichigo who ran away from him . " Hah Shiba-San is everything okay ? " Asked one woman, Kaien smiled and looked down . When he noticed that Ichigo, forgot one of her bags ." Yes everything is okay ." He said with a smile .

Ichigo ran hard back home, but the problem was . She was so deep in her thoughts, she did not notice . That she is walking the wrong patch ." Shit I walked the wrong way ." She said and turned around, but came face to face . With Kaien Shiba ." Hey you forgotten one of you bags ." He said and handed her bag ." Huh thank you ." Ichigo said ." You never told me your name . " Said the black haired man ." It's Kurosaki Ichigo ." She said and her hand, went to the bag .

When she took her bag, Ichigo blushed and looked . Away from Kaien when he, gave a charming smile ." Are you lost ?" He asked Ichigo was silent ." I can help you go back, where do you live ? " Asked Kaien _I do not need his help, like he know it better than me ! _" Sorry to say princess, but I know the way better here . Since you are new and all ." Said Kaien Ichigo looked shocked at him, just like had readed her mind . " Can you ... "

Kaien laughed loudly ." Sorry you are just easy to read ! " He said and took Ichigo 's hand, and pulled her along with him . Ichigo blushed when she, felt his warm hand . When they came out of the forest, she ran against a thorn . Of a big bush, and a little blood came from her leg .

Ichigo stopped walking, and looked at her leg . As the blood ran down, she tried to wipe the blood away . As she took a cloth, but she was stopped . When Kaien pushed her hand away, and licked her leg clean . " Hah ! Oi what do you think you are doing ! " Shouted Ichigo and tried, to push Kaien off of her .

But it did not work, he continued licking . When all the blood was gone, Kaien looked up to Ichigo . Ichigo held her breath in, as she saw deep red eyes . Kaien grinned at her, and she saw sharp teeth . " What ... " Ichigo could not say anything more, when the darkness came into her world .

Moments later .

Ichigo opened her eyes, and found herself in a room . The room was dark but the moon, shone brightly outside . So she saw a bit in the room, she was sitting in . The bed was big, she saw an old closet . Two old nightstands, a mirror with a small table . And a chair where most woman, put their make - up on .

The curtains hang like, haunted bed sheets in front the window . Her blanket was thin, and felt soft . " Oh you are awake ." Said a voice Ichigo looked beside her, and saw Kaien walking to her . " Is everything okay ?" Asked Kaien Ichigo was afraid to answer .

Kaien noticed that, and sat on the bed ." Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you ." Kaien said and patted Ichigo 's cheek, as he felt her tremble . From fear or from cold, Kaien did not know ." Are ... " But she stopped speaking, as Kaien put his finger on her lips . Her lips felt soft and Kaien, wanted to kiss her really bad ." Yes I'm a vampire ." Kaien said .

" I'm the only vampire of course, I heard you and your father talking about my past . What your father said was a little true, but the rest of the story is a lie ." Kaien said Ichigo was quiet, she felt Kaien 's anger and sadness . And she did not know why, but she wanted to comfort him . " It was deep winter, and most houses were in danger . Since we were the richest in the village, many people came to us asking for money . My father paid a place, for people who lost their houses . For the rest of the winter, the winter became colder . And my father paid no more, since he still had us . "

Kaien lay down next to Ichigo, and took her into his arms . Ichigo warped her arms around him too ." My youngest brother was ill, and people still begged to my parents for a place . Father refused and closed the door, every time if someone came to ask for money . My brother was becoming more sick, and nothing could save him . We came to him, to bid him a farewell . On the same day, a group of people . Come into the house, and they fought and yelled to my dad . Until they killed him, my mother pushed me and my sister . Out of the house, before she was put on fire . Like rest of the house .

Ichigo felt Kaien trembling, of fear and hatred . She felt pure hatred ." My parents ... My little brother ... Where all gone, my sister and I were put in separate families . My sister came into a house, of a old neighbour . And I came of course, by a family full blooded vampire 's ." Kaien said ." At first I thought, it is all a dream . How can they walk into the day light, but when I found out . It was all just a story, I was then bitten on my first night there ." Kaien said more .

Kaien looked at Ichigo ." I'm over 200 years, and I'm already feeling so alone ." And lay on Ichigo, Ichigo looked with her brown eyes . To Kaien 's blue eyes, his blue eyes were so bright ." But why me ? You could just bite, anyone you wanted . Why me ? " Asked Ichigo Kaien pushed his face, into her neck . And began to lick her neck ." Well your blood calls me, your bright blood . It's also so sweet . I must have you . " Kaien said .

When he kissed Ichigo, Ichigo have no thought after . And kissed Kaien back, Kaien's hands went under her shirt . And took her breasts in his hands, Ichigo moaned as Kaien touched her nipples . Kaien pushed her shirt up, and squeezed her breasts .

Before he started with her nipples, Ichigo moaned and closed her eyes . When she felt pleasure, she suddenly felt teeth in her breasts . But it did not hurt, it feels even good ." Ah ! oh god ... Shiba ! " But Kaien kissed her lips, and Ichigo tasted the blood ." Call me Kaien Ichigo-Chan ." Kaien said with a smile .

Ichigo nodded yes, and feels Kaien 's hands . Went to down, and opened her pants . Kaien took the pants off, and took Ichigo up . And she was pushed against his chest, Kaien took the back side . Of her panties, and pulled it up . Ichigo felt also a finger, pressing infront of her . And moaned as it touched, her sensitive spot .

Ichigo kissed Kaien and, their tongues twisted together . Ichigo felt Kaien 's sharp teeth, and gave her vibrations if it hit her tongue . Kaien stopped what he did, and his hand went into her panties . He felt how wet she was, he stopped with kissing . And pulled the underwear off, and Ichigo was back lying on the bed . With her legs wide open .

Kaien pushed his head, between her legs . And licked it Ichigo moaned, when she felt Kaien 's tongue . " Kaien aah ! Oh god ! Oh god ! Oh god ! " Kaien gently pushed a finger in, and moved a bit in Ichigo . Ichigo felt the fingers, begun to fill her . She moaned as Kaien, touched a sensitive spot every time .

" Do it feel good Ichigo-Chan ? " He asked Ichigo looked at him, and her moans were her answer to him . Kaien smiled and gave Ichigo a kiss, and took his own pants off . And his penis came out, Ichigo stared at the thick penis . " I have so beautiful and thick penis right Ichigo-Chan ?" Asked Kaien . Kaien pushed immediately into Ichigo, Ichigo screamed in pain and pleasure . And Kaien went in and out, when he felt the heat on his penis ." Ah aaah ! Ichigo you are the best ! Aaah ! " Ichigo took Kaien down, and kissed him . Kaien kissed her back, and both were lost in the other 's pleasure . " Aaaah ! Kaien ! aaaah, I need to cum ! " Ichigo yelled ." come then with me my princess ."

And Ichigo did what he said .

If both were lying, next to each other later . Ichigo looked at Kaien . " Where are my family ? Is this a other house ?" Asked Ichigo if she remembered, that Yuzu, Karin and her father . Be worried that she is not coming back . " They are also in this house Ichigo, they are just like me become one with the night . " Said Kaien .

Ichigo looked at him, Kaien got red eyes ." Ichigo become one with me and the night, I love you . And I want you forever with me ." Kaien said Ichigo blushed, and looked away ." But I .. " But Kaien closed her mouth with his lips ." Ichigo . "

Ichigo blushed her eyes, and pushed Kaien 's head . Against her neck, Kaien looked at Ichigo . And felt that she is afraid, and held her tight . And stroked her back ." It will be over soon, and after that we always be together . "

Ichigo felt the sharp bite, and she went in to a darkness world . But a smile came on her face, if she knows she will wake up . And become one with the night .

* * *

**I love IchigoxKaien couples, I will try maybe a female Kaien x Ichigo one day . **

**Also look at my ( c2 ) IchigoxKaien-4-ever pretty please ! **

**Ps If you know more Kaien x Ichigo fics, that are not there, please let me know okay ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	10. Not Just Like Brother And Sister

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Not Just Like Brother And Sister**

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F) **

**What is it about : They feel not like brother and sister, they feel like Romeo & Juliet because of their forbidden love . Like Adam & Eva because they tasted a sin, but will that stop them ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Incest & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_We are not the same as all, the other brothers and sisters you know ? We're like Romeo and Juliet, we have a forbidden love for each other . We are like Adam and Eve, together we have tasted the forbidden fruit . We are not like any other siblings . _

Ichigo looked at the ceiling as she lay on her brothers bed . Their parents are away for two weeks, and their sisters are on camp with their class . So it was only her and her brother Kaien ." Do you not have, to make your homework Ichigo ? "Asked Kaien as he watched, from his study book to Ichigo . Ichigo looked at him and shrugged ." Don't wanna ." She said Kaien sighed, and went to her . And lay down beside her . " You're not yourself Ichigo-Chan, so tell your big brother what's wrong ." He said

Ichigo was quiet and looked away, Kaien felt she was trying to hide something from him ." Come on Ichigo-Chan, do not pull a face like that ." He said Ichigo bit her lip, she knows she still remember . She saw Kaien kissing a other girl, Ichigo do not know how she felt . She felt truly exhausted ." That ... That girl who is she ... " Ichigo asked and turned herself around, so that she can look at him ." Who is she to you ? " She asked further, Kaien looked at her and sighed ." It was just a girl Ichigo, I do not care about her . She wanted to date me, but I refused her . But she did not stop ." Kaien said Ichigo bit her lip harder ." So you just kissed her . "

Kaien noticed the pain of Ichigo ." Of course otherwise she would not leave me alone ." He said ." She was so annoying, she said she would leave me . If I kiss her on the mouth ." He said further and turned around, and held Ichigo in his arms ." Do not worry Ichigo, I have no feelings for her ." He said ." I have no feelings for her, those feelings are just for you ." He said and Ichigo was quiet, and tears were visible in her eyes .

" Kaien don't leave me alone ." She said and pressed her head against his chest ." Do not leave me, I love you so much ." Kaien smiled and kissed her forehead ." I love you also so much Ichigo ." He said and wiping Ichigo tears away with his thumbs . Ichigo blushed and pressed her lips . To Kaien his lips, and both were on the bed . Their arms around their each other, their forbidden love, their forbidden secrets .

_We are not like any, brothers and sisters . Because we love one other more, then we show it to the other . Our love was just our beginning together . _

* * *

**Fluffy ? Angsty ? Whatever I hope you like it ! **

**Bye bye **


	11. To Come Back

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : To Come Back**

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F) **

**What is it about : Ichigo's older brother is dead, when it was night she saw a double ganger of kaien . Is this the real Kaien or a illusion ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Lust , Drama , Incest , Zombie & Angst **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she, walked out the bathroom . Her orange hair was wet, and she wore only a towel . To cover her naked body, she sat on her bed . And looked at her cell phone, _Renji has called me when I was under the shower . _She smiled when she thought of the red-haired man, and decided to send him a message . But when she send the message, it was deleted because there was no service . _How strange I'll try again later ._

And put her phone back down, and lay on her bed . And thought what had happened all week, it was so strange to see her family again . After 5 years to see them back, her mother was completely in tears . And her father spoken to no one, so it was not only her . Her younger twin sisters are already, 15 years old and have it both very difficult . Even Ichigo could not believe herself what had happened .

That her unbeatable brother is dead, Ichigo closed her eyes . She was in pure shock, and decided to go alone . Back to Karakura, Renji wanted to come too . But Ichigo said she could handle it alone, can she still do it alone ? Can she ? She don't know anymore, her brother Kaien was a real man . You can not just replace .

He was 3 years older, she looked more like him . Only he had black hair and blue eyes, he is married to a woman Miyako . And has a daughter who is 2 years old, Kaien also worked by the police . What has become his dead, after being shot by someone . When he was after a man, who had robbed a bank . He died later by the hospital .

Ichigo opened her eyes again, and sighed and sat right up ." I better put some clothes on, before I will catch a cold . " She said as she got chill, but then she heard something ticking .

_Tick Tick Tick . _

She looked around but shrugged, especially her imagination . She must stop drinking .

_Tick Tick Tick _

Ichigo felt the again chill and looked at the window, the window was covered by black curtains . Ichigo does not know why, but she had to go to the window . Her feet moved on their own, and she walked carefully to the window .

_Tick Tick Tick . _

Now she heard it, someone tapped on the window . But who could it be ? Someone with a gun ? A rapist ? A pervert ? Or someone she would not expect ? Who could it be ?

_Tick Tick Tick . _

Ichigo took the curtains tight, and she slowly opened them . She saw first nothing in the dark, that has taken over of the outside world . But then she saw the lights of the city, and then the trees and the cars . She looked around if someone, stood on her balcony .

" Nobody ? " But she has heard it her self, what was it ...

_Tick Tick Tick . _

Ichigo looked under, it can also be a small animal . But it was ." A Hand ? ! " She opened the curtains wider, and opened the door to the balcony . Is this person injured ? " Hey are you okay ? " She asked the hand was pale, and the person that is a man . Keep groaning as he was in great pain ." Come on I will help you ." She said .

And took the hand and looked for the man 's arm, and pulled him up . And begun the pull him inside, and laid him on the bed . " Wait I'll be right back ." She said the man was lying on his side, and kept moaning like he had answered her . She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl, and put water in it . And a washcloth and some bandages and towels .

And went back to the man, she put the stuff down . And closed the window, as the wind came inside the room . When she was back to the man, she saw he had really pale hands . His clothes were torn, and he can't do anything but moaning . " I might better call a doctor ." She said and wanted to grab her cell phone, but a white hand stopped her .

She screamed and looked at the man, who held her hand tight . His face was covered in the mud, and his eyes were white . Like they were turned around, he shook his head no . And pulled her towards him . And tried to say something, but it seemed more like he lost his words . Like their was earth in his throat .

" Okay calm down I will not call a doctor, even I have to do that . But I'll just get a glass of water okay ." The man took a moment, before he believe her . And let her go, Ichigo came back later with a glass of water ." Here drink up , I will wash your face ." She said and made the washcloth wet, while the man quickly drank the water . He choked fast and started to cough terribly .

" Mister Calm down it's not good for ... " But her words stopped as, the man threw up the large bloody sand . Worms and ants were laying there, dead in the filthy trashy . Ichigo screamed and went away from the man, the man looked at her and then the bowl with water . And threw the bowl over him .

Ichigo watched as the man, washed his face with the water . And dried himself with the towel, and then he looked at her . Ichigo was quiet when she recognized the face, her words were swallowed and looked as she, no longer knew what was going on . The man smiled satisfied and went to her .

" It was long ago right, Ichigo-Chan I've missed you so much ." He said and gave Ichigo a hug, when he was sitting next to her ." Kaien ... " His blue eyes began to appear when he heard his name .

Ichigo stared at her big brother, Kaien smiled when he saw Ichigo 's confused face ." Yes it's me Ichigo, I'm back just for you ." He said Ichigo closed her eyes, and looked back to him . And shook her head no ." Who are you ?" She said and pushed Kaien off of her, Kaien looked with a painfully face to her ." What do you mean Ichigo-Chan, it's me Kaien ." He said again, and tried to go back to Ichigo .

" You can not be my big brother ! He 's dead ! He's dead ! Go away go away ! " Ichigo yelled as tears began to fall, she tried to stand up . But Kaien jumped on her, and both lay on the ground . Kaien sat on her ." Let me go ! " She yelled ." Ichigo-Chan I'm Kaien, I came back from the dead ." Kaien said and held Ichigo tightly ." You must believe me Ichigo, I'm not lying . They got me out of my grave, And now I'm back for the dead ." He said .

Ichigo stared at him ." Come back ? Who did that ? " Kaien smiled ." The man I was after, worked for a secret Lab . And held these experiments on dead body 's, humans or animals does not matter . They have even experimented on plants, I'm the only one that come back to life . So far that I know ." He said with a satisfied smile, when Ichigo stopped fighting ." But how did you come here ? "

" Well it took me a week, to get free from there . Or I rather say I had to use some little violence . To get out . " Ichigo pushed him off, and ran away from him to her cell phone . " Go away, I will call the police ! " She yelled Kaien smiled ." Oh and how can you do that, if you don't have any service ? "

" How do you know ... " But then it get to her ." You did this ! " Kaien went to her, as her cell phone fell out of her hands . The blue eyes of her brother, were on her and the cell phone was lying on the ground . " Come on Ichigo we have not seen each other for five years, at the birth of Rina you were not there . At my own wedding you were not there . " He said and picked her up .

And threw her on the bed, and sat on top of her ." I was so mad at you Ichigo-Chan, I have decided if I ever get my chance . In order to take revenge on you, I would take that chance ." And took the towal from her body, and grabbed the washcloth . And tore it in two, and put the half in her mouth . And tied her up with the towels . Ichigo blushed and looked away from her brother, Kaien licked his lips . When he looked over Ichigo 's naked body .

Her breasts were not big nor too small, she had a nice shape . She was not to bright of muscular, he looked at her belly . He smiled and stroked it, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut . When she felt the cold hand . " You will bear my children soon enough ." He said and pushed his dirty pants off, and Ichigo stared at him with big eyes .

" I would not be your first, which of course you had that Abarai . With his filthy hands ... You could be pregnant with him Ichigo ! " He yelled and grabbed her legs, so they spread far and began . To lick her vagina, Ichigo shouted but the wet cloth . Blocked the most noise, Ichigo moaned as Kaien . Licked her sensitive spots and sucked on them also .

And then he put a thick finger into her, and then a second finger . Ichigo screamed in pain, but Kaien ignored her . He would get to his goal, and is goal was to make Ichigo his ." I will make you mine, no one will take you from me ! Nobody nobody ! " He shouted .

And then put his penis into her, and groaned as he felt the heat . Ichigo had more tears in her eyes, and looked away as Kaien looked at her . He licked the tears away, and held her really tightly . And sucked and licked her nipples, he pressed the breats to him . Ichigo groaned and looked with half open eyes to Kaien ." Everything is okay Ichigo, everything will feel really good ."

And was slowly moving, and gently squeezed her nipples . And gave her a licked on her neck, and bit it gently . And went faster and faster, Ichigo does not know what to think . This was wrong but she wanted this, Kaien noticed that on her face . So he took the wet washcloth from her mouth and kissed her, he smiled as she kissed him back . She groaned as Kaien went even faster .

" Ah ! Kaien faster ! It feels so good ! " She said Kaien smiled and went faster, before Ichigo knew it . Her world becames black, when she came with Kaien .

Ichigo 's eyes opened when she, found herself still on her bed . She looked around her, and tried to stand up . But felt pain in her bottom, and something held her back . She looked next to her, and saw Kaien sleeping . " Kaien ." She shook him awake, Kaien opened his sleepy eyes . And smiled at her ." Ichigo-Chan you're awake ." he said and took her in his arms .

" Kaien why did you did this to me ? "She asked as tears came, Kaien stroked her back . And soothed her quietly . " Do not worry Ichigo, you'll be fine let big brother do the work okay . " And her eyes closed again, as Kaien soothed her into a sleepy dream .

* * *

**... I really begin to like the couple female Ichigo and Kaien more, but female Kaien and Ichigo are also good ( because I see Kaien more like seme, and Ichigo more like a uke ! ) damn I don't know anymore TT_TT ! **

**... Kaien was a little ... Right I wonder if I make a sequel for this one ...**

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Pretty Pretty Monster

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Pretty Pretty Monster**

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F)**

**What is it about : He follows me in my dreams, he is under the blood of people who I love . he calls me ' Pretty Pretty ', and he is just a pretty pretty monster **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Death, Angst , Tragedy , Drama & Madhouse **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ichigo felt the sweat running down her body, when she ran hard and fast . She needs to get out of here, she looked behind her as she saw him . The monster that haunts her, the blood that was all over him . It makes a red trail behind him, as he runs fast to Ichigo . " Pretty pretty stay with me ! " His tongue was too long for a human, he had no eyes only 2 holes in his head . Where his eyes should have been, his skin was green and around his eyes was red . " Don't walk away from me ! " His voice was scary, and Ichigo ran faster out of fear . "Leave me alone !" She cried out ." Pretty Pretty ! " He almost had her arm, but she woke up .

" Ichigo ? " Ichigo opened her eyes, and saw her mother 's face . " Mom ? " Masaki sighed with relief ." I'm so glad you are awake, you had a nightmare apparently . " She said as she stroked Ichigo 's head ." Oh mom I was so scared ! " She cried and hugged her mother, her mother took Ichigo into her arms . " Your nightmare is over, I'll make you some tea okay ? " Both went down stairs, as Ichigo sat on the couch . She looked at the TV that was off, she saw her own reflection . That was looking back to her, suddenly it grinned at her . And it changed into her nightmare, Ichigo 's mouth fell open when it did . The nightmare stood up and went to her ." Pretty pretty where are you ? Come back to me . " He said ." Ichigo what are you watching, put it off it's scaring me ." Called her mother from the kitchen . Ichigo wanted to reply that the TV if off, but her eyes widened as the monster heard her mother as well . " You're mine … " And disappeared from the TV, Ichigo wanted to feel relieved . But she found no relief, she felt afraid and cold . " Ichigo ? " Ichigo looked at her mother, and screamed as she looked at her . Her eyes were blood red, and the blood ran down her cheeks ." Ichigo ? Help me …." Her mother came closer, and then her head fell off . And fell right on Ichigo 's lap, Ichigo screamed harder and threw the head away . To the walking corpse of her mother ." Help me someone ! " Ichigo cried hard and looked frightened, as the monster stood behind her mother 's corpse . And laughed loud when Ichigo called for help ." Ichigo !" Ichigo 's eyes opened, and saw her mother in front of her . " Ichigo ? " In a flash Ichigo saw the monster in her mother 's face, and Masaki screamed when Ichigo pushed her away .

Ichigo looked at the white room, which was around her . She sat on a chair, with a table between her and the person was also sat on a chair . The young man had black hair, en bright blue eyes that looked at Ichigo . " Do you remember what happened ? " Ichigo said nothing as she looked at the table ." Do you remember what you've done ? " Ichigo 's lips remained closed, she did not look at the man . " Why did you killed your mother ? " Ichigo looked at him then and smiled ." Since he took my mother over ." She said the man looked at her, with his curios blue eyes . " Who ? " Ichigo began the laugh, and kept laughing as she looked at him . The man let her be taken away, before she was gone she looked at him and said ." Pretty Pretty monster ." Was her reply as she looked at the face of the monster, that destroyed her whole life .

* * *

**I still can not believe that I'm 17 ! I feel so old :( ! But I did not find my birthday for this year important, it is just 17 … But when the others find out the next day, they were angry at me that I said nothing . All what I said was ' tja ' believe it ! But yeah I have rewritten this fic, because everyone was like O.o, and so I changed it a little . So I hope it's nice, but with tragedy in it of course xD **

**Yes Ichigo is a little insane …. Or not ? **

**Bye bye !**


	13. Thunder

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Thunder**

**Couples : IchigoxKaien**

**What is it about : Kaien heard the thunder, that was outside the house . And know his lover will walk, any minute in their room **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Angst , Drama (little) & Uke!Kaien **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Kaien sat on his bed, and waited for Ichigo . So that they could sleep tonight, on TV said there will be thunder and lighting tonight . And Ichigo is scared of thunder, so they will really have tonight a violet sex, so that Ichigo will not think of the thunder . Kaien looked at the stuff on the bed, in front of him is a dildo, a vibrator, lube and a rope . Kaien swallowed as he knows, for whom the rope was for .

" Ichigo are you ready ? "

" I'm coming ! " He shouted back Kaien heard the thunder, outside the house . And know his lover will walk any minute in their room . And it was true, Ichigo huried in the room . And held Kaien close to him ." Shhh Ichigo the thunder will not hurt you ." He said to him, Ichigo shook with fear . When he heard the thunder, when it made bang sound . When the light flashed, Kaien's heart broke when he saw . Ichigo 's tears on his face . " Ichigo I'm here ..." And kissed kis tears away, Ichigo opened his eyes . And looked deep into Kaien's blue eyes, with love that looked back to him . Ichigo blushed a little, as Kaien kept kissing him . And stroked his face softly ." Ichigo ." His hand went down, and began to stroke Ichigo 's leg . The two kissed each other more, and pushed their tongues together . And Ichigo moaned as Kaien's hand was in his pants, and did the same he felt Kaien 's hot penis in his hand, but Ichigo was shaken when he heard the lighting . But Kaien's other hand, pushed Ichigo 's head closer . And began to stroke his penis ." Kaien ." Ichigo groaned and pushed Kaien a bit away, and moaned loudly what Kaien was doing ." Ichigo your hand stopped ." Kaien said as he bite Ichigo's ear ." Sorry Kaien aaah god ! " And did the same with Kaien, Kaien felt his penis becoming hard . in Ichigo 's soft hand, and wished Ichigo would go faster . " Ichigo oh god it feels so good ! Yes faster ! " Ichigo bit his lips, as he and Kaien came together . Both blushed a little, and Kaien noticed the thunder did not stop . " Hey Ichigo I want more ." He said Ichigo looked at him ." More ?" Kaien nodded and pushed the sheet away, and also Ichigo 's pant . " Oh ~ you do not wear underwear Ichi ~ " Ichigo was red like a strawberry ." Well I huh Kaien ... Stop laughing at me ! " Ichigo said angry, Kaien smiled and gave him a kiss on his nose . " I love you Ichigo ." He said and grabbed Ichigo's penis, and made it hard again . and began to lick it ." Kaien ? Kaien oh god ! You are so good .. " Ichigo said as he looked, as Kaien kept sucking his penis . " Of course I am . " Kaien licked his lips, when he licked the other 's balls . Ichigo closed his eyes, and lay back enjoying the feeling . It started to feel good, and Ichigo almost forgotten the bad weather outside . He looked away from the outside, as another flash came . Kaien noticed and stopped what he was doing, Ichigo looked at him . And saw Kaien was licking his fingers, while he stroke himself ." Kaien ? " Kaien looked at him with half open eyes, and quickly pushed his wet fingers inside of him . Ichigo looked with wide eyes, what Kaien was doing . Kaien was fingering himself, infront of Ichigo . " Ichigo oh god ! Yeah it feels so good aaaah ! " Kaien maoned louder as he felt, all his 3 fingers inside his ass . He can not wait, to feel Ichigo inside of him . And will give him attention everywhere, and all will be Kaien 's ." Kaien ..." Ichigo felt himself blushing more, as Kaien moaned louder . Then Kaien stopped what he was doing, and put Ichigo's penis inside of him . and quickly pushed into him, Ichigo moaned in pleasure and Kaien in pain, but it stopped as Kaien went up and down . While he tried looking pleasure of his penis, Ichigo noticed the tears on Kaien 's face . And sat up and kissed them away ." I love you ." He sadi and pushed Kaien quickly on his back, and went in and out Kaien moaned louder . Ichigo hid his sensitive spot everytime, Kaien wanted to cum so badly . But know that Ichigo was not ready yet ." Ichigo so so good ! Faster Ichigo go faster ! Oh god so good ! Yes aaah oh god yes ! " Kaien felt that Ichigo went even faster ." Kaien I'm coming ! " Kaien kissed him ." Come then babe . " Kaien and Ichigo came hard, and Ichigo filled Kaien full . So that his sperm, also came out . Kaien's sperm went on their chest ." Oh god you are sexy ." Ichigo said as he licked Kaien 's nipple, Kaien smiled and stroked Ichigo 's head . As he sucked on his nipples, and suddenly felt that Ichigo grinned . He looked at Ichigo, who looked at the stuff beside them . " Ichigo ... " Kaien was thrown on his back, as Ichigo tied his hands . Kaien looked at him as he grabbed dildo, and started licking it ." Kaien, Kaien aah ! " Ichigo's penis was hard again, as Kaien 's penis also went into action . Ichigo pushed his fingers in Kaien's ass, and with his 3 fingers he went in and out . Kaien groaned but did not tell Ichigo to stop, Ichigo moaned around the dildo . And smiled at Kaien, as he pulled his fingers out . And suddenly pushed the dildo in, Kaien moaned loud and blushed . As Ichigo kept it pushing in and out, Kaien heard a buzz . And opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them . And stared at the vibrator, as Ichigo smeared lube on it ." The pain will go away Kai-chan I promise ." Kaien sheak his head no, but said nothing to stop Ichigo . Ichigo took the dildo a bit out, and pushed the vibrator and the dildo . Together back into Kaien . " Ichigo ... Aaah it hurts ! " Shouted Kaien high above the storm, Ichigo looked scared as he let go of the vibrator and the dildo, and jumped on Kaien . Kaien opened his eyes, and looked at Ichigo . Who held him firmly as he cried ." Ichigo it's okay, it does not hurt anymore ." Kaien moaned as the vibrator went higher ." Oh god Ichigo ..." Ichigo looked up with tears, at Kaien who kept moaning . And tried pushing his penis, into Ichigo 's ass ." Ichigo I want you ... NOW ." Ichigo nodded yes and did what Kaien said, and pushed it inside of him . And went up and down, as the vibrator hid Kaien 's G-spot hard . Kaien's writs ached as Kaien moved too much ." Shit it feels good, so good Ichigo faster ! Ichigo go faster ! " Ichigo went faster and jerk himself off, and moaned and groaned together with his lover ." Kaien you feel so good, you are so big . Oh god you are awesome ! " Kaien grinned a little, and moved with his hips . So that he will come hard in Ichigo ." Indeed I am sweatheart . " Ichigo felt that he can not, keep longer himself in control . And lay on Kaien and kissed him, Kaien kissed him back and felt that the rope went loose . Kaien took Ichigo firmly, as he came into him . Ichigo also came hard, and sighed as he lay limp on Kaien ." Ichigo go off for a bit ..." Kaien pushed Ichigo slightly off, so that his arm can move . And pulled the dildo and vibrator out, Kaien felt quite empty without them ." Are you okay ? I know I went a little too far ." Ichigo said to Kaien ." And you are so cute ." Kaien replied back and both went back under the sheets, as they threw their night clothes on the floo r. And slept naked next to each other . Kaien blushed and moaned softly, as he felt Ichigo's penis against him ." No Kaien I'm tired maybe tomorrow okay ?" Kaien smiled and held Ichigo close to him ." Of course and it's then my turn, to get you to scream heard okay ? " Ichigo blushed but closed his eyes, and Kaien did the same . Both forgotten the bad weather outside, and enjoyed their night together .

* * *

**This time Kaien was the uke ! Man it was hard writing this, since I always take Ichigo as the uke . Maybe I will do Uke!Kaien more ~**

**Bye bye ! **


	14. Shy Boy

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Shy Boy**

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F) , KaienxMiyako (little) , IchigoxAnother (little) **

**What is it about : Ichigo comes in a new club, and the boys there wants to have her . Who's her Shy Boy ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama & Rape (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Are You a Shy Boy ? _

The Light shines everywhere of the dark sky, the music was loud . And it was a wild night for the people -who were in the new club . ' Ryoka ' that came several weeks ago, people often come here only at night . So it's must usually in the evening 's open . Ichigo and her friends came here often . " Hey Ichigo ! " Ichigo looked behind her and saw Renji wave to her . " will you come dance too ? " Ichigo got up and ran to Renji ." What do you think ."

_Were in the door, I get a smile from a fly boy _

_He seen me before and makes his move like a fly boy _

Ichigo then felt Renji 's two hands on her hips, as she had her two arms in the air . She looked him surprised, as her hips were against his . Renji wanted to move closer . But she stopped dancing and gave Renji a pat on his shoulder ." What the hell dude ." She laughed but Renji did not laugh, and took her by the arm and pulled her closer to him .

_I'm sick and tired of them fly boys _

_It's bey bey boy . _

She was very surprised with Renji 's kiss, but she pushed him away . And gave a sad smime as Renji looked disappointed ." Renji sorry but you're not the one for me ." She said guilty, he nodded and Ichigo went to make it up for getting them their drinks .

_I'm in a lounge, I get a wink from a bad boy _

_He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy . _

Ichigo had their drinks, and Renji went back to the dance floor . Ichig looked around and her eyes fell on a blue-haired young man, he noticed her and went to her . _Punk type ? _When she noticed how he was dressed, he sat down beside her . And pressed his face into the corner of her neck .

_I'm sick and tired of them bad boys _

Ichigo pushed him away quickly when she felt teeth on her neck . "Sorry but you're not my taste kitty ." The young man looked angry and took her wrists tightly . " Who do you call a kitty bitch ." And wanted to hit Ichigo 's face with his fist, but a hand stopped him .

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy_

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out . _

Ichigo looked at who saved her, she saw a young male with black short hair to the neck . And dark blue eyes, a group stood behind him . Looked shocked at the action themself, like Ichigo and the boy with the blue hair . " Has no one learned you not to hit girls ?" Said the boy ." Who do you think you are ? ! " Yelled the attacker ." Well I can kick you outside, since I own all of this dumbass . " Said the boy with the black hair .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy _

_So gotta know _

The boy with the blue hair, was in 10 seconds gone . " Are you okay ?" Asked the boy to Ichigo ." Yes thank you ." She smiled at him, and he blushed and looked away quickly . Ichigo looked surprised at that ." Huh ... I'm K-Kaien Shiba ... And you ... " Ichigo found that very cute, when he began to stutter ." Ichigo Kurosaki ." She said .

_Are you a shy boy ? _

" Huh ... If you have problems call me ... Okay ! " He said and ran away fast, with a red face his group followed him soon ." Kaien-Kun ! What the hell come back ! " Shouted a girl with brown hair to Kaien, Ichigo sighed when they were gone . And went back to the dance floor .

_I'm by the stage, I get a look from a rock boy _

_He's got the shades on indoors like a rock boy _

Ichigo noticed one of Kaien 's group, the boy with black hair and with the sexstand 69 ( lol ) on his face . Looked with lust at her, his eyes followed her every movement . When she shook her hips, he licked his lips .

_I'm sick and tired of them rock boys _

_It's bye bye boy _

She winked at him and went to him . The boy looked disppointed when he understood her lipreading . _' I'm not to take Rock Boy ' _

_Out on the floor, I get the moves from a home boy _

_Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy _

When she return's to the dance floor, she felt her hips against one another . He had short blond hair and green eyes, he grinned at her as he challenged her . She danced around him and he dance as a reflection to her back .

_I'm sick and tired of them home boys _

She did not notice that he lured her from the dance floor, and in one quick move . He pushed her against the wall, and held her shoulders tightly . Ichigo shocked herself, and wanted to push the man away . But he was much stronger and much bigger than her ." Stop ." She said but he did not listen, and pressed his lips on her . His hands went under her shirt and Ichigo closed her eyes in terror .

_Cause i got my eye on this other guy _

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out _

Suddenly the weight was off of her, she opened her eyes and saw Kaien again . And saw that Kaien saved her again, for throwing the man off of her . " You are drunk sir, I give you the advice to leave . Before I throw you out ." The young man looked angry and stumbled away, Ichigo looked at Kaien surprised . Kaien turned around and blushed as Ichigo gave him a hug .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy _

_So gotta know _

" Thank you Kaien-Kun ! You've saved me again ! " She said happy and gave him a peck on the cheek, Kaien was very red and seemed to faint ." Tha ... That's ... It's nothing ! Really nothing ! " He said and tried to push her off of him, Ichigo found that very cute ." You're pretty cute when you're red ." She said laughed ." Huh ..."

_Are you a shy boy ? _

" Come let 's drink something ." Ichigo said and took him to the bar, and ordered two drinks for them ." Huh ... How old are you ." Asked Kaien ." I'm become 18 one week ago, my friend Renji came back yesterday . And took me her . And you ? " As she enjoyed her drink ." I'm 28 ." He said quickly and took his drink ." You do not seem so old ."

" OId ? " Said Kaien and looked at Ichigo with a confused and amazement face ." Oh sorry I mean not that, I mean you seem like to be two years older than me ." Kaien laughed he did not notice two angry eyes of a brunette, but Ichigo does .

_Freak boy _

Of course was the night full of flirting again, she got strange compliments of Gin ? She was glad that his girlfriend took him away, and apologized to Ichigo for his behavior .

_Fresh boy _

Then of course she was hooked to the talk with Souske Aizen, he had a playful grin on his face . And always put his arm around Ichigo 's shoulders, he offered her drinks . What she refused, he finally had to go since he has some business . _He is more a Creepy boy _She thought .

_Slick Boy _

She ten met Kensei, who did arm wrestling . And challenged her to a game, they had much in common . When she beat him, he offered her a drink, Ichigo was glad he still wanted to be with his girlfriend . So he was not so bad .

_You're messing with a tomboy _

_Might just knock you out like a school boy _

Ichigo noticed Kaien later, and wanted to go to him . But then saw he was not alone, it was the girl from before . Who looked angry when she drinking something with Kaien, they were against a wall . Suddenly the girl pushed her lips on his . Ichigo looked heart broken, and quickly left the scene .

_Crude boy _

She met Nnoitra who looked lustfully to her, he pushed her against a wall . Ichigo kissed him and he kissed her back, she did not want to think of Kaien and that girl . She felt arms around her and went under her shirt . And began to loose her bra, but before that happened . Nnoitra got a hit in the face . Of a girl with green hair, she took him by the coat . " Sorry but he's taken ." Said the girl and went one of the rooms and Ichigo really do not know if he's alive or not .

_Play boy _

Then she saw Kon, she knew him a long time . He is a player on her school and her cousin, he goes after another girl after a other . His strange motto is _' How cuter the girl, how better the life ._ _'_ He saw her and waved to her ." Ichigo-Chan ! " He cried and ran towards her, but she gave him a hit in the face . He fell to ground but quickly got up ." My angel how are you ? "He yelled and wanted to hug her, but she step away and he fall 's on the ground again ." Ichigo-Chan !" He yelled again and wanted to jump back on her . But this time Ichigo did nothing, no this time was it someone else ." Kon you fucking ... " He got beat up by a small girl with a shoe, Ichigo went away quickly _Rukia is scary ! _

_Cowboy _

When she sat one of the seats, she then met Shinji ." Hey how is it ? " He asked Ichigo looked away from him ." You look like a eye candy for the men here huh ? " Ichigo blushed and looked more away from him ." Do not worry I'm not for the women, so I'm not interested in you ." With that Ichigo was relieved ." You look like you had a fight ."

" Huh ? " " Your face shows sadness behind it, you can tell me if you want . You have the time ." Ichigo looked at him as he can be trusted, and then nodded yes and told him everything . When she was finished he just smiled . " But a scene cheats most of time . " He said Ichigo looked confused . " What do you mean ?" She asked ." Well even on eyes can be cheated on, I think you better talk to him about your problem . For I believe that there is a misenderstanding ." Ichigo looked at him and smiled ." Thanks I will do it immediately ." She said and left Shinji sighed ." Young love ." He whispered .

_I heard it all before boy _

_I'm going out to get me a shy boy _

When Ichigo was looking for Kaien, she walked into someone else ." Oh sorry ." She said and looked who it was ." You again ." Said the person, she saw the girl who was with Kaien ." Huh sorry I did not see you ." And turned quickly, but the girl stopped her ." Stay away from Kaien ." She said threating ." What ?" Ichigo looked at her as she had a second head . " Stay away from Kaien ! He's my boyfriend ! You have no right to take him from me ! " She shouted ." I did not know ." Suddenly she felt two hands on her both shoulders, she looked behind her and saw the boy from the beginning ." What ... " " You think you will got away from me . "

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy _

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out _

" Hold her still ." Said the girl as she dragged Ichigo along with the boy ." Do not damage her too much, she's a beauty though ." Said the boy ." Yeah Lover boy, hold her tightly ." She said strict, when they were in a corner . The girl put a knuckle-duster on ." Ho ho ! Miyako do you think that is not a little to much ." Said the boy ." No " Miyako replied back and gave Ichigo a hit on her face , and then a other one, her flace was full of scratches and bloods slide out of her mouth . " Kaien will not come to save you you know ! " Miyako shouted .

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy _

_So gotta know _

" He also admitted that I can finish you off, so do not think he will come ! " She yelled and slaped her again, and started to kick at her belly . And hit her several times on the head, Ichigo became dizzy and the boy dropped her on the ground ." Miyako enough you've damaged her enoug, it's my turn understood ." Miyako turned around and went away and looked back at the boy ." Now you can take the part of the deal . "

_Cause i got my eye on this other guy _

_Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out _

The boy was lying on Ichigo, and pulled her shirt up . And her bra down and began to suck on her nipples, and squeezed the breasts gently . But Ichigo did not groan in pleasure, she tried to push the boy away, but he was too heavy . " Stop ! Stop ! " She wailed as he pants was opened ." Why should I ? "

_And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy _

_So I gotta know _

The boy 's finger's went in Ichigo panties and made their way to her vagina, but before that could happen, he felt a hard blow to his head . And flew against the wall, Ichigo looked shocked when she saw Shinji, With a piece of steel in his hand ." Do not worry Ichigo-Chan he called the police ." _He ? _Ichigo noticed a other person, _Kaien ? _He threw a blanket over her ." Put your shirt down ." He said with a flushed face, Ichigo took her shirt down and put her pants back up .

_Are you a shy boy ? _

Kaien walked to the boy who was knocked out ." He's bleeding a little, but is not in danger good for you Shinji . Otherwise I had to throw you out for murder ." Kaien said as a joke, although it did not sounded so . Shinji laughed softly ." You're just happy that I have saved you're eye candy Kaien ." Kaien was red as a tomato ." Go in you two ." Said Shinji ." I will look after this guy and girl until the police comes ." Shinji said Kaien nodded yes and brought Ichigo inside .

_Shy boy _

_Shy boy _

Kaien gives Ichigo a glass with water, as they sat on the seats ." The police did not come much later, when Kaien brought Ichigo in . Everyone from the club has to leave, and Miyako and the boy who is called Grimmjow . Were taked by the police, Kaien looked nervously at Ichigo ." Are you okay ?" He asked Ichigo nodded yes ." Sure ?" Again she nodded yes ." Shall I call your parents ?" She shook her head no ." Don't I live alone ." She said and drank the water, and looked at him when she put her glass on the table . " Kaien had you a relationship with that girl ?" Kaien looked confused ." A relationship ? No she is my ex-girlfriend, she tried to make me her's again . To give her body to me, but I know she is cheating . So I refuse her every minute ." Ichigo nodded yes and looked away ." Do not say that you thought I was with her on this ." Ichigo looked at him and looked quickly away ." Ichigo ... " Ichigo looked at him again, and was shocked when his lips were on her 's, she closed her eyes and kissed him back .

_Shy boy _

_Shy boy _

_He is Mine Shy Boy _

* * *

**I Really love this song ! **

**( List ) **

**Renji aka Fly Boy **

**Grimmjow aka Bad Boy **

**Hisagi aka Rock Boy **

**Urahara aka Home Boy **

**Gin aka Freak Boy **

**Aizen aka Fresh Boy ( Creepy boy ) **

**Kensei aka Slick Boy **

**Nnoitra aka Crude Boy**

**Kon aka Play Boy **

**Shinji aka Cow Boy **

**Kaien aka Shy Boy ! **

**I love KaienxIchigo ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	15. You Stole My Heart

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : You Stole My Heart**

**Couples : IchigoxKaien(F) **

**What is it about : " You have stolen my heart, when we first saw each other . "**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Tragedy & Death **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_When I first saw him, beated my heart fast and hard . My eyes began to blur, and the whole word seemed to be in pink ._

" Honey meet Ichigo Kurosaki, he's your new playmate ." Her mother told her, as she stand next to her 12 year old daughter . The boy named Ichigo stood infront of them, he has short orange hair and brown eyes . His clothes were not the best, but it seemed that it was all he got from his closet . " Nice to meet you Shiba-sama ." Ichigo said as he bowed, Kayla blushed as he did . Her mother did not notice, but the boy did as he brown eyes did not leave her .

_He was only 14 years old, he was not much older then me . And comes from a poor family, while I came from a rich family . We are so different though, we are just 2 years apart . Where was he all my life ? But that does not matter, he is here now and is mine ._

" Kurosaki-san can I come in ? " Kayla asked as she knocked on the door, of her playmate she's now 15 years old . And she's Ichigo al 3 years already, and know that Ichigo liked . If you knock first before you came in ." Yes come inside ." Said a voice slightly heavier than before, she opened the door . And smiled at Ichigo, but suddenly noticed a girl next to him . She had long orange hair and gray eyes, she looked like she had not expected Kayla to be there ." Who's that ?" Kayla asked as she looked at her, her chest felt heavy and it seemed that she wanted to scream . " Oh this is Orihime she works in the kitchen ..." Ichigo said with a red face .

_I hate her the moment I saw her ! I don't want her here ! I don't want her here ! And certainly not in Ichigo 's room, or so close to him ! I hate her ! _

Kayla looked bitterly at Orihime as she stood next to Ichigo, and they laughed together about something they said . Ichigo looked barely at Kayla, and Kayla felt grief for that . She wanted Ichigo to stay next to her, and will look at her . Instead of that he look at Orihime, Kayla grinned suddenly out of nowhere, if a fine idea came in her head .

_Wait for me Ichigo-chan, I make sure she's gone ..._

" Where are we going Shiba-sama ? " Asked a girl behind Kayla, as they walked in the forest . The girl looked unsure as she followed the princess, the people in the kitchen needed her . But she was worried about Kayla, as the princess was quiet . They were far away from the castle, and suddenly Kayla stopped as she held a knife . But the girl did not notice " Shiba-sama ? Are you alright ? "

" Oh yeah Onihime everything is going fine with me, but you a little less . "

Orihime barely noticed the change in her name, as she walked to her . " Shiba-sama ? " And suddenly the grass became wett, covered with blood and organs .

_I've done my job, the demon princess is gone . And Ichigo is all mine alone ._

" Shiba-sama did you see Orihime ? " Ichigo asked as he entered the room of Kayla, Kayla stared at the window . That will let her see the full moon, the room was dark and Kayla wore a big thick mantal over her . " I do not know why ? " Asked Kayla ." Well it's her birthday today, and I wanted to give her a gift . " Ichigo said as he stood behind Kayla, she truned around and smiled . Ichigo turned pale as he noticed, that there was something red on her face ." Shiba-sama ..." But he can not say anything, as Kayla dropped the mantal . And stood naked infront of him, while she holds her dear knife in her hands .

_Even though the demon princess is away, I can not have anyone to come to you again . If I do not get you, nobody get's you Ichigo-chan . Have no fair I have everything under control, and will follow you to hell or heaven . Where do you want to go Ichigo-chan ? _

* * *

**My first Female Kaien fic what a surprise, I know the title was not actually fitting with the story . But I liked it, and let it be . Yes Kayla is in love with Ichigo, but hates Orihime ( like so many fans of Bleach, that let notice they don't like Orihime ) . But it's not a real love love story . **

**Bye bye ! **


	16. One Day To One Surprise

**Story Title ! : KaienxIchigo Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : One Day To One Surprise ! **

**Couples : KaienxIchigo(F)**

**What is it about : It's Kaien's birthday and when he gets home, he get a clear surprise ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Blowjob , Pregnant , Drama (little) & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Kaien sighed as he walked home, his day was totally a great hell . At first he wake up to late, that happened all week . He even missed his bus, he almost got detention for one week . But instant of that he has to writ five pages of two books, his girlfriend has betrayed him with a another . His family has gone to sea without him ( not really bad , the house is now for himself ), plus everyone has forgotten his damn birthday . When he comes into his house, he noticed two pairs of shoes . The shoes were the most what girls at his school wear, so ... " What does a girl from school doing here ? No ... The biggest question is how come she in ! " He took off his shoes and threw them away and ran upstairs . When he got there he heard rumbling in his room, he hurried to his room door and openend .

...

" What ... In ...The...Hell ? " Kaien stared at that person in his bed, she had short orange hair and brown eyes . Looked at him angry, she was tied to the bed . And her mouth was sealed with tape, Kaien went future inside the room and looked more in shock when he knew who that person was ." Kurosaki-San What are you doing here ? And why are you naked ! " The girl Ichigo blushed and looked away in, like she wanna drown in shame . Kaien noted a note on his nightstand, and grabbed it immediatly and quickly read it .

**Hey Kaien ! Happy B-Day, do you really thought we forgotten you Birthday ! **

**Wel here is your surprise of us ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Renji and Shuuhei ! **

**Ps . Becomes Time you become a men righ ? :P **

Kaien sweatdropped how they know he did not the _thing _with Miyako ? Suddenly he heard something that Ichigo is trying to say . He sighed and went to the door . " Well I would be rude if I ... " And shut the door ." refuse their Present . " And looked at Ichigo with a smile that gives her the chills . Kaien walked to Ichigo and sat on top of her and placed his hands on her breasts . Ichigo closed her eyes and blushed brightly as . She felt Kaien 's warm hands on her breasts . " Feeling good ? " Asked Kaien and gave her a kiss on her forehead, Ichigo tries to say something . But the tape blocks her words .

" Oh yes the tape ." And pulled it gently from her mouth, Ichigo gasp and tried to keep her breath like she can't not breath . She looked angry at Kaien as he grinned at her ." Stupid Idiot let me go ! " She yelled but Kaien closed her lips with his lips, gently stroking her breasts . Ichigo groaned, but turned her head away, Kaien kissed her cheek and then her neck . And so went down and kissed her nipples before teasing them with his hands, and went down her legs when he came by her legs . Ichigo broke of her daze and kicked at him .

" Noooooooo ! I don't want this ! " She shouted and trying not to cry from shame, Kaien looked painful when he put his hand on his beaten cheek . " Ichigo I'm sorry ." He said and kissed her again ." But you're so beautiful I can not help myself ." Ichigo tried not to look at him and turned her head further away ." I will take the rope off . " He said and did the rope that squeezing Ichigo 's wrists loose, and gently licked the traces of the rope ." Does it hurt ?" He asked Ichigo she shook her head no ." No it just so humiliating . "

" Have they touched you ?" Ichigo schook her head no again ." No they told me they want to keep me for you because it's your birthday, and you are still a virgin or something ." Kaien blushed ." Wel ... And you ? " " Huh ? " Kaien looked nervously at her ." Are you a virgin . " Ichigo was quiet but was turning red ." What that for a question ! " She yelled . " A Good question ! " Said Kaien back ." Yes I am still a virgin happy now, what do you do about it now ." She stood up and looked for her clothes ." You stay here ." Kaien said .

And pulled her back in bed, and began to licks her vagina . Ichigo moaned and tried hard to keep herself from moaning, but it was hard as Kaien sucked at her clitoris . Ichigo held the blankets tightly and felt a strange feeling in her stomach . And then everything went loose, Kaien looked at her and smiled . She noticed that she had a orgasme, and Kaien now begon to lick it clean . " Shiba ! Stop it ! " She screamed and tried to push him away but he held her hands . " Call me Kaien today is my birthday, so I want a great good blowjob ." He said with a grin, and let Ichigo see his penis . She blushed and tried not to look at it, but Kaien held tight her orange hair . " Do you want me to bind you again and take pictures of you and let them see at school ?" He asked Ichigo who looked in shock .

" You do not ... " But he interrupted her ." I do dare about it Ichigo-Chan ." And picked up the rope in one hand, and looked at her with a grin ." Well ?" Ichigo looked at the rope and then to Kaien 's penis and swallowed her saliva . And opened her mouth and took Kaien 's penis . She licked the head and then started to suck, she twirled her tongue around the head . And took the entire penis in her mouth, Kaien moaned in pleasure and quickly let go of the rope . Ichigo blushed as she heard Kaien 's groan, she felt her vagina become wetter . She wants it so bad when Kaien almost come . She stopped and sits on the bed and opened her legs wide open ." Kaien - Sama please I want it so badly ." Said in a low voice, Kaien blushed brightly and went quickly between her legs ." Sure you but do you not want it with fingers ? "

Ichigo nodded yes ." I want you so bad now Kaien-Sama ... . " Kaien nodded yes and started to push his penis in her, Ichigo yelled but Kaien closed her screaming away . With his kiss and pressed his tongue into her mouth and tasted the taste of her mouth . He also stroked Ichigo tongue with his, if he was totally inside Ichigo . He noticed the blood, and tried gently in and going out . He paused with kisses . " Ichigo are you alright ? Am I going to fast ?"

Asked Kaien but Ichigo his shoulders, and pressed him against her for a another kiss . That was an answer for Kaien and started going in and out again, until he felt ready to come . He felt he was in seventh heaven when he cums .

( A Few months later )

Kaien looked at Ichigo and smiled . " Wel I'll take you home ?" He asked Ichigo shook her head no ." No thank you big brother will come to get me in a moment ." She said with a smile ." Takei - Kun he ... That guy is creepy ." Ichigo gave a little hit on his shoulder . " Haha ! Sorry ." Kaien said ." Kaien ... Will I become a good mother ? " She asked Kaien who looked shocked, but smiled . " To me you already are ." Kaien said softly and stroking her 4 months prengnant belly .

* * *

**Happy birthday Kai-Kun ! ( I want to do it yesterday, but was little to late :( ) Ichigo is prengnant in the end ! Here is little info of the baby ! **

**Gender : Female **

**Coler hair : Orange **

**Coler eyes : blue **

**Naam : Ai-Chan ( I want to call her Yuki, but I have used many Yuki 's . So I choose some another name :D ) **

**Bye bye !**


End file.
